Jack Sparrow&The Water Dragon: Curse of the Black Pearl
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Zarya Hart was a huge Pirates fan but she never expected to be brought into her favorite movie. While traveling with Will Turner and the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow the dragon shifter learns that her ancestor was also a pirate and the medallion that Zarya inherits is part of the cursed Aztec gold. The dragoness also finds her self drawn to Jack as he does her.
1. Prologue

**Hello my beloved readers!  
So over the weekend I decided to start a Pirate of the Caribbean series. I adore Jack Sparrow and I think it was time I wrote a Pirates fanfic. I hope you enjoy!  
All characters in the Pirates of the Caribbean series belongs to Disney. I only own my OC's.  
** **Now bring me that Prolgue!  
I also got the name Rune from reading a book called "Roseblood"  
** **I highly recommend it for anyone who loves Phantom of the Opera. The original Rune belongs A.G. Howard.**

For thousands of years the earth's many oceans have always been filled with fearsome creatures of the deep. Of course you have the deadly Kraken that served under the command of Davy Jones to do his bidding with sinking ships and claiming the lives of those who died at sea. Then you had the Giant Squid that resides in the darkest part of the ocean that no human could enter. Then there's the Water Dragons or what pirates and sailors called Sea Serpents. The goddess Calypso was the one who created these deadly carnivores so they could live throughout the vast oceans. At first the number of Water Dragons was high but during the change of time the dragons were hunted or enslaved for sport by pirates and other cruel men alike. But some pirates respected the beauty of the mysterious creatures of the deep. As time went on the numbers began to drop and eventually extinction was close at hand. With the numbers of her children falling Calypso blessed the sea serpents with the ability to take human form. The dragons then became hard to find and the number of the species began to rise back up again.

The sea goddess gave one last gift for her offspring so future generations would occur. Each water dragon would obtain a true mate and the mating bond between the dragon and his or her mate was precious and any dragon would give their life for their other half. A female dragoness watched unamused as Captain Hector Barbossa had just sent William Turner also known as Bootstrap Bill to his own death. She had been against the mutiny of the Black Pearl's previous captain. Captain Jack Sparrow to be precise. Now she glared hatefully at Barbossa who turned to the pirate shape shifter.

"What is with ye foul face Rune?" Barbossa asked.

"You know what" the water dragon growled. The crew backed away in fear as the angry shape shifter walked past them and up to the railing. "You just killed a good man, a good pirate"

She then turned to Barbossa her eyes flashing a crimson red with black slits in the center.

"Good luck with finding the rest of the coins from the chest of Cortez"

Barbossa's face immediately became alarmed and he rushed over to the dragoness and held his hand at her throat.

"Where did ye send the medallion ye took?" he demanded.

"I will never tell you" she sneered. "All I shall say is this you will lift the curse but in the end it will result in your death, you shall find both medallions one will remain in this time while the other will be passed down to my descendents"

Snarling Barbossa then thrust his cutlass into Rune's side. The dragoness smirked knowing her death was coming. It didn't matter now her mate had died not long ago and her children already had families of their own to care for. She didn't want to be mourned but to be remembered as a good woman despite being a pirate herself and a water dragon. Using her strength Rune pulled out the cutlass from her side and she paid no attention to the blood that started to pour out of her wound. Still smirking Rune leapt into the air and took to her true form before diving into the ocean. She died at the bottom of the sea knowing that one day one of her descendents would help make the curse end.

 **Nice plot twist if I say so myself. So it looks like Will isn't the only one who is needed to lift the curse. XD**


	2. Port Royal & Captain Jack

**XD  
Here is chapter 1. Enoy mates!**

 **Zarya's POV**

"Damn blasted shark" I muttered to myself as I finished cleaning the bite a shark had decided to give me while I had been out swimming.

I wrapped bandages around the bite that was below my knee. My name is Zarya and I'm a proud 32 year old marine biologist. My whole life I loved the water and I couldn't live without being near the ocean. There's another reason why I loved the sea so much and it was because I was a water dragon. My kind has existed for many years but we still needed to be cautious since hunters and other insane people thought we were dangerous. When I graduated high school I moved down to Florida so I would get my career in Marine Biology to start. My parents and my siblings lived on the Outer Banks which satisfied them since they were near the ocean. Everyone in my family were water dragon shifters and I was the middle child. In human form my hair was a light brown with blue highlights.

When I first started to dye my hair my parents got really pissed and I was grounded for a month. My eyes were a mixture of blue and green and they often changed colors in the sunlight. But whenever my dragon half awoke they changed to a dark red with a reptilian slit in the center. My dragon form was like any western dragon I had four legs and two wings. My scales were a navy blue and like the dragons from Game of Thrones I had several horns on my head. On my neck and tail were the same designed fins the color of silver. Around my neck was my Pirates of the Caribbean medallion from the first movie. Because I always had a crush for Orlando Bloom I decided to see the movie for the hell of it. The moment I saw Jack Sparrow I mean Captain Jack Sparrow I was in love big time!

Who knew Johnny Depp could play such a hot character?!

When Dead Man's Chest was released I was furious at the way the movie ended thanks to Elizabeth Swan!

I didn't hate her actually her character was pretty badass for a woman who was raised in a luxury lifestyle before turning pirate herself. Orlando's Bloom's character disappointed me so I had no problem of shipping him with Elizabeth. The medallion I wore was a shiny gold with the skull design on the front. It had been a gift from my parents when I turned eighteen. I never took it off except when I needed to shower. Other than that it was always around my neck. My house was actually right on the beach and the only thing that sucked was hurricane season. Awhile back my house screwed up and my family came down from the North Carolina to help with the rebuilding.

It took a year and a half before my house was back and I was always paying attention to the weather when a major storm system would approach. I lay on the couch listening to whatever was on television to rest my bite. Dragons had the ability to heal faster than humans so it wasn't a surprise when it stopped bleeding when I checked it. I frowned because the bite from the shark was still there and I knew it would scar. The next time I see that damn shark it would be my dinner. I pulled on my favorite long black skirt and a dark blue tank top since my clothes from before got f***ed up thanks to that shark. I was startled when I smelled blood again and I looked down to see my bite wound was starting to bleed again. I hurried to the kitchen ready to clean off the blood that now dripped down my leg profusely. I didn't even make it to the sink because the next thing I knew I passed out and I swore I heard "A Pirates Life For Me"

 **Jack's POV**

I proudly stepped onto the peer as my boat finally sank into the water. I walked past an elderly man most likely the dock master who managed the many ships that came and went into Port Royal.

"Hold up there you!" the man shouted at me and I stopped before turning to see what he wanted.

"It's a shilling to tie your boat up to the dock"

I looked to my now sunken ship which now only hung out of the water from the top.

"And I shall need to know your name"

"What do you say to three shillings?" I said putting three coins onto his logging book. "And we forget the name?"

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith"

I put my hands together in thanks before the old fool turned around with his pupil. I also managed to snatch his purse without anyone looking. I was careful not to draw any attention to myself as I eyed the ships in the port. I finally found one I liked and I made my way towards the dock it was stationed at. However before I could even get close to the ship two men in redcoats blocked my way.

"This dock is off limits to civilians" the one to the right said to me.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know if I see one, I shall inform you immediately" I told them as I tried to get past. But they blocked my path again.

"Apparently there's some high toned and fancy to up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off to civilians"

"It's a fine goal but it seems to me" I slid over to my right and the two navy officers followed. "That a ship like that makes this one here superfluous really"

The men looked to the ship that I had nodded at before looking back to me.

"Oh the _Dauntless_ is the powers in these waters true enough, but there's no ship can match the _Interceptor_ for speed"

"I've heard of one supposed to be very fast nigh uncatchable the _Black Pearl_ "

The officer to the left chuckled in amusement.

"Well there isn't a real ship that can match the _Interceptor_ "

His companion turned to him in surprise.

"The _Black Pearl_ is a real ship"

"No, no it's not"

"Yes it is I've seen it"

"You've seen it?"

"Yes"

"You haven't seen it"

"Yes I have"

"You've seen a ship with black sails? That's crewed by the damn? And captained by a man so evil that hell itself has spat him back out?"

"No"

"No"

"But I have seen a ship with black sails"

I used their arguing to my advantage to sneak away and I climbed the plank to get onto the Interceptor. I was about to touch the wheel when the two officers shouted.

"Hey!"

I swore under my breath as the two officers got onto the ship and pointed their rifles at me.

"Get away from there!"

"You don't have permission to be there mate!" the officer that weighed more than his companion added.

"I'm sorry it's just a pretty boat err ship"

"What's your name?" the skinny navy officer demanded.

"Smith or Smithy if you like" I answered.

"What's your purpose here in Port Royal Mr. Smith?"

"Yeah and no lies!"

"Well then I confess" I began as I approached the two of them. They backed away a little unsure if I was a threat or not. "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out"

"I said no lies!" the skinny officer stated.

"I think he's telling the truth" his friend said.

"If he were telling the truth, then he wouldn't have told us"

"Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you"

 **Zayra's POV**

When I regained consciousness I found myself underwater. Wait? How the hell did I get underwater?

Immediately I tried to awaken the dragon within me and she was replied.

 _I cannot shift the wound the shark gave us has weakened me to take over_

I looked to see that the bite the shark gave me was still bleeding and red blood surrounded the water. I soon breathed the last of my oxygen before falling into the black abyss again.

 **Jack's POV**

"And they made me their chief" I told the two officers. Suddenly a splash made us turn towards the ocean near the cliff. I knew it had been a woman that fell and I stood up.

"Will you be saving her then?" I asked the two men.

"I can't swim!" the skinny one answered. I looked to the two of them in annoyance.

"Pride of the King's Navy you are" I said as I pulled off my hat and the rest of my effects. "Do not lose these"

I then jumped off the Interceptor and dove into the water. When it came to swimming it was no problem for me as a pirate. As I swam towards the drowning woman I felt an unknown pulse flow out from her. I ignored as I finally got to her. She was pretty thing with light brown hair that was wavy with blue in it. She wore odd clothing that I wasn't familiar with. She wore a black skirt that went down to her feet and there was blood flowing from it. I saw a shark bite and it looked nasty it was a miracle she hadn't bled to death yet. I grabbed her into my arms and pulled her up to the surface. But when I got to the surface her weight made me go back under. I drew out a knife and cut away a portion of her skirt away. It made her lighter to hold and I swam towards a nearby pier with her in my arms. Once I got to the pier the two navy officers rushed over and took her from my grasp.

"She's not breathing!"

"Move she's bleeding!" I snapped getting out of the water and I cut off another strip from her skirt. There was a rip that made the bite visible and I quickly wetted the rag and tied it around the shark bite.

 **Zayra's POV**

I heard men's voices and I woke up coughing up water. I still could smell my blood and when I looked to see who saved my life my eyes went widened. In front of me was Jack Sparrow himself?!

But how was that possible?!

And hot damn he was gorgeous!

"I never would have thought of that" the navy officer Mullroy said. I forgot these two were hilarious in the movie.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore" Jack answered. He then noticed the pirate medallion I wore around my neck and he picked it up into his hands.

"Where did you get that?" he inquired.

Suddenly the rest of the royal navy came over and Commodore Norrington placed his new sword at Jack's throat.

"On your feet" he growled. Jack got to his feet while Governor Swan and his daughter Elizabeth hurried over to me.

"Are you alright?" the Governor asked me kindly.

"Oh yeah I am" I replied as he and Elizabeth helped me up to my feet. Governor Swan pulled off his jacket and he placed onto my soaked body. He looked at Jack in uncertainty. The other officers had their guns at him. "Shoot him"

"Governor Swan that isn't necessary!" I exclaimed alarmed they would shoot Jack. I can't believe Elizabeth didn't pass out and fall into the water herself what kind of joke was this?

Did I die or was I dreaming?

"Commodore do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" I inquired.

Norrington looked to me before he did the same to Elizabeth and he returned his sword back into its sheath.

"Madam what is your name?"

"Zayra" I replied.

Norrington nodded before he turned his attention back to Jack.

"I believe a thanks is in order" he offered his hand out to Jack.

Jack hesitated before handing his hand over and the Commodore was quick to grab his right hand. He pulled Jack's sleeve up to reveal P which was the brand of a pirate. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we pirate?"

"Hang him" Governor swan ordered.

"Keep your guns on him men! Gilette fetch some irons"

Norrington then pulled up Jack's sleeve up a little more to reveal his tattoo. A sparrow flying over the horizon with the sun in the background.

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

Jack pulled his hand away from Norrington.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please"

"I don't see your ship then Captain" Norrington stated.

"I'm in the market as it were"

I suddenly felt light headed again and I almost fainted but thankfully Elizabeth caught me.

"Thanks" I said to her.

Elizabeth nodded just as Jack was pulled away so he could be arrested. Annoyed I pulled away from Elizabeth and stormed over to where Jack was.

"Commodore pirate or not this man saved my life" I said turning to face Norrington.

"One good deed isn't enough to redeem a man of lifetime of wickedness" he said to me.

"There's seems enough to comedemn him" Jack replied from behind me.

"Indeed" the Commodore agreed.

Gilette finished putting the shackles on Jack and he walked away.

"Finally"

Jack then put the chain around my throat catching me off guard. I didn't say anything as everyone held their guns up at Jack.

"No don't shoot he's got an innocent woman hostage!" Governor Swan protested.

"I knew you'd warm up to me" Jack purred into my ear and I felt my face turn red. "Commodore Norrington my effects please and my hat"

No one did anything until Jack shouted.

"Commodore!"

Norrington sighed before turning to the officers who had Jack's things.

"Zarya? It is Zarya isn't it?" Jack asked me.

"Yeah but its Ms. Hart to you" I answered Jack. Oh f**k that I'm the luckiest son of a bitch right now.

"Well Ms. Hart if you'd be so kind" Jack said. "Come, come, we don't have all day"

Norrington put Jack's things into my arms and Jack grabbed his pistol before making me face him. I felt my face turn blood red as Jack smirked at me.

"Now if you would be very kind"

"You really suck" I muttered before I started to put his things on him. First was his sword followed by his hat and jacket. I could tell Jack was enjoying this. Hell I was too.

"Easy on the goods darling"

"Oh shut up" I growled. "Be lucky I'm your damn hostage so they won't bloody shoot you"

"You're feisty I like you" Jack teased.

"Whatever pirate" I growled.

"Stick and stones love, I saved your life, you've saved mine now we're square"

Jack then turned me back around with his pistol right next to my face.

"Gentlemen, Milady, you will always remember this is the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Jack then kissed my cheek which got me to squawk before he pushed me forward into Commodore Norrington's grasp. I quickly turned around to see Jack be lifted into the air which was amusing.

"Now will you shoot him?!" Governor Swan shouted.

"Open Fire!" Norrington shouted.

I winced as the guns went off as Jack swung around on the thing he was on. He landed on top of a ship pole before using his shackles as a zip line. I held back a laugh as he slid down the rope before getting onto the pier and high tailing it. I guess I was really in the world of Pirates after all. And it started with me meeting Captain Jack Sparrow. I think things were going to get interesting.

 **Jack your such a womanizer.  
Samara: Agreed.  
Talia: Defintely.  
Rayne: He's hot though.  
Me: Damn right!**


	3. The Black Pearl Attacks

**Elizabeth gets snatched to save Zayra. Since Jack saved Zayra it was time for Ms. Swan to have her damsel in distress moment.**

 **Zarya's POV**

After Jack made his escape and threatening me Governor Swan and Elizabeth took me back to their home. I was given one of the guest bedrooms by Elizabeth's room which overlooked the ocean and had a fantastic view of Port Royal. The maids drew me a warm bath so I wouldn't catch cold and my clothes were thrown away. After the bath the Swan's physician used some kind of alcohol to disinfect the bite which hurt like a bitch before wrapping it up in a tight bandage. The one thing I wasn't nuts about being in this movie was that all women wore dresses and just to amuse Elizabeth and her father I was given a short sleeved light blue dress that could be worn around the house. It had straps on the shoulders so I wouldn't get hot. Governor Swan wouldn't have dinner with me and Elizabeth since he had to go down to the fort for some business so I ate with Will Turner's love interest.

"So where are you from?" Elizabeth asked as we ate.

"I'm from the United States or the New World if that's helps make things clearer for you"

Elizabeth chuckled at me before she ate some more of her meal. I could tell she was eager for more information and I was happy to answer any questions she had. She asked what it was life was like in the U.S. and she listened to everything I had to tell her. I didn't say that I was from 2017 and if I did I would labeled as a nut job. She even asked about the blue highlights in my hair were natural and of course I told her no way. When dinner was almost finished her eyes widened when she saw my medallion that I had hidden in my dress. She stood up and nodded for me to follow her and I did. She led us up to her room and she didn't say anything before she shut the door.

"Where did you get that medallion?" she questioned.

"You're the second person who has asked me about this thing" I replied as I pulled my cherished medallion out of my dress. I took it off so she could get a better look at it. "It was a gift from my parents back home"

"This is a pirate medallion" Elizabeth said to me in a firm tone.

"I kind of guessed it was but thought none of it" I replied.

Elizabeth nodded in agreement. She then went over to her nightstand and she opened a drawer where she kept the medallion she had taken from Will all those years ago. She came over to me with her medallion in her grasp and she showed it to me.

"On the crossing from England our ship came upon a sunken ship that was ransacked by pirates" she began. "Not a moment later there was a boy floating in the water and he was the sole survivor of the wreck he wore this pendant around his neck, I don't know why I took it"

"You wanted to protect him" I said.

Elizabeth nodded before continuing.

"His name is William Turner and he is a Blacksmith here in Port Royal"

"I've heard of him not a bad looker too" I teased.

Immediately Elizabeth went red and I smirked.

"I'm just teasing Elizabeth"

Elizabeth chuckled when she realized I meant no harm.

"You have my gratitude for allowing me to stay here"

"It's the least we could do after that pirate threatened you"

I felt my face turn red at the mention of Jack. Right now he was in his cell minding his own business while the other imprisoned pirates were trying to bribe the guard dog who always had the keys in its mouth. I yawned and I felt tired all of the sudden. Elizabeth looked tired as well and I bid her goodnight before I left her to get ready for bed. While I was at dinner the maids had warmed my bed up for me which was I grateful for. On the bed was a white summer nightgown on the bed waiting for me. I pulled off the dress and put on the gown before I blew out the candle and I was fast asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. The sound of cannons woke me up and I quickly sat up at first unsure where I was.

"Oh snap" I muttered as I pulled myself out of bed and I quickly snagged a blue robe before rushing over to Elizabeth's room. I banged on her door and she opened it. She pulled me inside her room and we went over to the window that led out to her balcony. She opened the doors and our eyes went wide when we saw none other than the Black Pearl in the harbor.

"That's the ship I saw when I crossed from England" Elizabeth said to me.

"The Black Pearl" I agreed.

The whole town of Port Royal was in chaos and my eyes widened when a group of pirates came through the gate.

"Why are they here?" Elizabeth asked.

"They've come for the medallion" I told her.

As soon as I said that Elizabeth hurried over to the nightstand and took the medallion out of the drawer. As soon as she did that there was booming knocks at the door. Elizabeth rushed out of her room and I followed after her. The butler was heading to the door.

"NO!" she and I shouted in unison as the butler opened the door to reveal the pirates.

"Hello Chum" Ragetti greeted before he shot the poor servant to death. Elizabeth held a hand to her lips to hold back a scream.

"Up there!" Pintel shouted at us. These two were my second favorite characters in the series because they provided comedy relief. But right now that didn't matter. Like lightning I grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and I hauled us back into her room shutting the door behind her. Elizabeth's maid suddenly scared us.

"Miss they've come to kidnap you, you're the Governor's daughter"

"They haven't seen you hide and the first chance you get go to the fort"

The maid didn't hesitate to listen before she went to hide in a nearby closet. I looked around and saw a poker that was used to stroke the flames of a fire and Elizabeth retrieved her bed pan which was still hot.

"Zarya you need to leave as soon as you have a chance" Elizabeth said to me.

"Not a chance in hell" I said to her.

The door pounded again and the two of us hid on behind two bookshelves that were on either side of the door. Soon the door burst open and in came Ragetti and Pintel.

"I swore I saw two women in here" Pintel said.

As soon as he said that Elizabeth smacked Ragetti in the face with the bedpan while I used the poker to hit Pintel's head hard enough for his wooden eye to pop out.

"Sorry mate!" I shouted to as Elizabeth and I ran out of her room as did the maid. Elizabeth led us to the dining room and the two of us shut the door before putting a temporary lock on with a candelabra.

"Zarya you need to run" Elizabeth said to me.

"Are you crazy?!" I exclaimed. "I'm not leaving you"

"They're after the medallion" Elizabeth said holding up the pendant. The cursed thing suddenly gave an eerie song and my medallion did the same.

My face paled when I realized why Jack had eyed my medallion in the way he did.

"They want both" I said.

"What?" Elizabeth asked in shock. The doors shook and they were ready to break.

"I don't know why but for some reason my medallion called out to the Black Pearl too"

Elizabeth suddenly held her hand out and I shot her a confused look.

"Give it to me if you continue to wear it they will hunt you and I cannot risk your safety"

I trusted her and I quickly took my beloved medallion off of my neck. I placed it her into her grasp.

"Thank you" I said before I hurried over to a window. I used another broken candelabra to break the window and I backed away as the glass broke. Thankfully it was on the ground floor and I slid out of it without difficulty. I wished I wasn't wearing a damn nightdress because running in the damn thing was hard. The best thing for me to do was hide since the pirates were no doubt searching for the other wielder of the second medallion. I found a tree not far from the mansion and I climbed up it with ease. My gaze went to the Black Pearl and suddenly a vision came to me. A woman who looked like me a little bit was dressed in pirate clothing, she was glaring hatefully at Captain Barbossa and the rest of his crew.

Her eyes glowed crimson and I knew she was a water dragon. Barbossa stabbed her in the side and she only smirked. Once the sword was out of her body she jumped into the air and shifted to her dragon form and she dived into the water with a giant splash following behind. The vision ended there and since it had came on so quickly I blacked out. When I regained consciousness again it was morning and the Black Pearl was gone. I looked to the Swan Manor and the yard was trashed thanks to the pirates last night. I climbed down the tree before cautiously going back to the house. No one was home so I snuck in because I needed to get the hell out of these clothes. I didn't like to steal things but right now I had no choice because if I walked around like this it would only slow me down.

I was in luck because I found a variety of men's clothing not far from Elizabeth's room. I found black pants that fit me well along with a red shirt. I used my claws to alter the shirt into a tank top and I put it on before grabbing a black vest. Finally I found black boots that looked badass and I pulled them on. I pulled my hair into a pony tail before I hurried out of the Swan's home. Next I decided it was time for me to meet Will Turner. I was so looking forward to this. By now he probably remembered Elizabeth had been kidnapped and was talking with Commodore Norrington and Governor Swan. To avoid attention I had to snag someone's hat so I wouldn't be recognized as a woman dressed up in men's clothing.

I made my way to the fort and I saw Will for the first time and my mouth fell open because he was just as attractive as Jack was. Hey sue me if I like both men but Jack was more my type in the dating department. Commodore Norrington was conversing with Will away from the others. I could smell Will's stress and I heard the conversation between the two men. Having enough Will stormed away from the Commodore and I chose that moment to follow him.

 **I love Pintel and Ragetti there so funny!**


	4. Meeting Will&Jail Break

**Our feisty female dragon shifter meets Will and helps Jack steal the Interceptor. We also learn that why Jack was alarmed at her medallion.**

 **Zarya's POV**

Just as Will got to the jail he turned around and I quickly hid behind a barrel.

"I saw you" Will called out to me. "Show yourself"

I held my hands up in surrender and I made myself visible to the blacksmith.

"I mean you no harm" I said to Will. I then pulled my hat off revealing that I was a woman to him.

"You're the woman who was threatened by Sparrow" Will stated.

"Yeah sadly" I said.

"Are you well? I don't like it whenever a pirate threatens a lady"

That got me to blush slightly and I shook my head.

"I'm fine but I've come to tell you that Elizabeth sacrificed herself so I would get away which was the last thing I wanted her to do in the first place but she was pretty insistent"

"There was nothing you could have done Miss"

"Zarya Hart at your service"

"Will Turner" Will replied. He walked over to me and he actually kissed my hand.

"You're going to talk to Sparrow huh?" I questioned Will after he released my hand.

"Yes he might know a way to rescue Elizabeth"

"Then take me with you, I can help you get her back"

"Can you fight or wield a sword?" Will asked me.

"Yes I can fight, and shoot a gun but swords I lack in that department"

"Well then perhaps I could teach you when it's convenient"

"That would be appreciated but right now we need a pirate to talk to" I joked.

Will smiled at my enthusiasm and the two of us headed to the jail. There weren't many guards on duty so we easily got in. The others cells were empty thanks to the Black Pearl blowing holes in the walls.

"You Sparrow!" Will said to Jack.

"Eh?" Jack asked looking up Will.

I came beside Will and Jack's eyes lit up in pleasure. I shot the pirate a glare and Jack smirked.

"You are familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?" Will continued.

"I've heard of it" Jack replied laying his head back down on the straw.

"Where does it make berth?" I questioned stealing Will's line.

"Where does it make berth?" Jack asked shocked we didn't know that. Well Will didn't I did since I watched this movie thousands of times. "Have you not heard the stories?"

Will's silence and my glare got Jack to continue.

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta it's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is"

"Well the ship is real enough" I stated.

"It's anchorage must be in a real place where is it?" Will demanded.

"Why ask me?" Jack asked back.

"Because you're a pirate genius" I replied to Jack. "Quit bullshitting around Sparrow"

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you love and ladies like you shouldn't use such language"

"Says the man who threatened me yesterday"

"I wasn't going to harm you love" Jack teased and I rolled my eyes. "And I take it you two want to turn pirates yourselves is that it?"

"Never" Will hissed gripping the bars.

The three of us were silent before Will continued.

"They took Ms. Swan"

"Oh so it is that you found a girl" Jack answered with amusement. "I see well if your intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart then you two have to do it alone, mates, I see no profit in it for me"

"I can get can get you out of here" Will said.

"How's that the key's run off"

"I helped build these cells these are half pin barreled hinges" Will then grabbed a table from behind him and I stepped back. "With the proper amount of application of strength, the door will lift free"

"What's your name?" Jack asked Will suddenly.

"Will Turner"

"That would be short for William I imagine" Jack replied now interested. "Good strong name, no doubt named for your father, eh?"

"Yes" Will replied.

"Uh huh, well Mr. Turner and Ms. Hart I change me mind if you two can spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you both to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass, do we have an accord?"

Jack held his hand out and Will eyed it before shaking it.

"Agreed"

"Agreed, now get me out"

"Zarya can you help me?" Will asked looking to me.

I smirked before coming over to the other side of the table and together the two of us pushed the table hard enough against the bars and the door to the cell broke. Jacks stood up and he strolled out of his cell as though he were just thrown into it.

"Hurry someone might have heard that" Will said.

"Not without my effects" Jack replied.

Will and I looked to one another and shrugged before the three of us snuck out of the jail with caution. Jack knew what he was doing because we didn't get caught. We ran through some water and came to a stop underneath a bridge.

"We're going to steal a ship" Will then saw the Interceptor out on the water. "That ship?"

"Commandeer" Jack corrected. "We are going to commandeer that ship" Jack said pointing to the Dauntless. "Nautical term one question about your business boy or there's no use going"

Jack then turned to us.

"This girl how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"He'd die for her" I answered.

Will turned red and I smirked glad I stole another one of his lines.

"Oh good no worries then" Jack said. We then found a boat to hide under for a few minutes before standing up and we walked towards the water holding the canoe over our heads. This was a funny part in the movie that always crackled me up. We were at the bottom in the water while still holding the canoe above us. Thank gods our faces weren't completely submerged underwater as the rest of our bodies were.

"This is either madness or brilliance" Will said.

"It's remarkable how those two traits coincide" Jack answered. I snorted in amusement just as Will's foot got caught in a crap pot and we continued to walk on. Finally we got to the stern of the Dauntless and we climbed up the ship in silence.

"Here love" Jack said tossing me a sword.

"You stole this didn't you oh never mind" I muttered before taking the sword of its sheath. I stayed close to Will as the three of us quietly approached the crew on the Dauntless.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!" Jack called getting the crew to turn to us.

"Aye Avast!" Will and I said in unison holding our swords out. The men in front of us laughed and the three of us looked to one another.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman you'll never make it out of the bay"

"Son" Jack said to Gillette and he held his rifle out in front of him. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?"

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

Now it was time to play the waiting game and we wouldn't have to wait long because Will came over to Jack and I.

"Here they come"

Jack and I turned to see the Interceptor and a rowboat heading our way. Jack smirked and I felt my face turn red because his smiles were always gorgeous. We then hid until it was the right moment. Soon men shouts and the sound of men boarding the Dauntless was heard. Jack first swung over to the Interceptor with Will and I following. Will handed me a dagger and I smirked before quickly cutting the ropes that secured the Dauntless to the Interceptor loose. The Interceptor pulled away from the Dauntless and Norrington was already barking orders. One sailor tried to swing over the Dauntless with a rope but he only fell into the water.

"Thank you Commodore for getting us ready make way!" Jack shouted at Norrington holding his hat. "We've have had a hard time doing it ourselves!"

"Duck you fool!" I shouted to Jack as the guns were fired. Will and I ducked making sure we didn't get hit by bullets while Jack used the wheel.

"Abandon Ship!" I heard the navy officer in the rowboat shout. I stood up and watched as he and his fellow officers dove into the water and the rowboat got hit and it sunk.

"Now's he got be the best pirate I've ever seen" I told Will with a smirk.

"So it would seem" Will agreed.

It wasn't long until we were out of Port Royal and onto the open sea. I let the men converse with themselves while I watched the ocean. My inner dragon roared with eagerness to dive into our element and swim in its depths.

 _I feel your need to swim but we can't just reveal our true nature just yet_ I told her.

 _You are correct but still the pull from the sea is hard to ignore, however that vision we shared why did that woman look like you in human form? I knew she was a water dragon_

 _I do not know_

I answered her. My dragon huffed before she went silent and I heard Jack tell Will.

"I knew him probably the few who knew him as William Turner everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill"

I turned to see Will say.

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man, good pirate" Jack said from the wheel pulling a rope out of it and he turned to Will. "I swear you look just like him"

"It's not true" Will in defense. "He was a merchant sailor a good respectable man who obeyed the law"

Jack sighed before turning back to Will.

"He was a bloody pirate and a scallywag"

Jack turned around again and Will pulled out his sword pointing it at Jack.

"My father was not a pirate"

"Put it away son it's not worth you getting beat again"

"You didn't beat me you engaged the rules in a fair fight that would have killed you"

When Jack replied the dragon inside me awoke once more. I growled feeling her roaring in my head and I had to walk away from Jack and Will. I headed towards the captain's cabin my head pounding.

"Why are you bloody roaring?!" I demanded.

 _I have no idea why something just snapped me awake_ she replied.

"Well you need to tone down the damn shrieking" I growled.

 _I am sorry but I could not control myself_ she replied before she was silent again.

"Jeez" I said shaking my head. Already I had a bad headache thanks to her roaring like she had been wounded.

"Whatcha doing love?"

I jumped out of my skin and I whirled around to see Jack eying me in concern.

"Sorry I'll leave" I said but as I tried to get past said hot pirate Jack blocked my path.

"Why is it you really came in here darling?"

"Headache" I answered.

"I think I know why" Jack said coming closer to me.

My dragon inside me woke up again and I felt my eyes change.

"I knew it" Jack stated as my eyes glowed red and my pupils narrowed into their slit like state. "You're a water dragon"

"How do you know what I am?" I demanded.

"Love I've been on the seas all my life and I've encountered many water dragons, you're a young one"

"Your are correct I am young for my kind" I agreed backing away from him. "But your leaving something out Captain what is it?"

"I maybe wrong but I think you are a descendant of Rune Hart"

"I don't know who that is"

"My apologies love Rune was a water dragon shifter like you and she was a member of me crew when I was Captain of the Black Pearl"

"Holy" I said before I stopped myself from using further bad language. If this was true then my ancestor had also been a pirate?!

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"She was murdered by Captain Barbossa not long after Bootstrap Bill died" Jack continued. "She bled to death in the ocean before she passed she had taken one of the medallions from the chest of Cortez"

"I'm well aware that there is a curse on the Black Pearl" I then turned away from Jack. "That's why you were alarmed when you saw my medallion around my neck"

"It's because it's one of the cursed medallions she took as vengeance for me"

I turned back to Jack arching an eyebrow.

"We're you and her involved?"

"What? No!" Jack exclaimed in shock. "She already had a mate and we were good friends"

 _Well that's a relief_ I thought in my mind.

 _He's a pirate that chases after multiple females_ my dragon pointed out.

"Yes I hear you dragon" I growled.

"I see you can communicate with your inner beast" Jack stated with a smile.

"Yes all water dragon shifters can and she said that you are a womanizer"

"Pirate love" Jack teased.

"And your hitting on me isn't going to seduce me into your bed either" I told him.

Jack shot me a questioning look and face palmed.

"I meant you courting me ain't going to happen"

"And why not?" Jack asked getting closer to me. "Because as I see it love you're attracted to me"

 _You got that right_ my dragon agreed.

 _Not you too!_ I snapped.

"What did she have to say now?" Jack inquired.

"None of your business" I answered.

I froze when I felt Jack's hand sliding towards my butt and I quickly slapped him across the face.

"Not sure I deserved that" Jack said.

"Yeah you did that's another way to not win a woman's fair heart idiot" I told Jack firmly. "Next time you try that charade again I'll kick your ass"

"Love must you really use such language?" Jack asked looking back to me.

"It's part of who I am Sparrow" I replied.

"It's Captain darling" Jack teased.

Jack then eyed my body in a sexual manner and I slapped him across the face again.

"I may have deserved that"

 **XD  
Jack loves the ladies and he gets slapped. **


	5. Tortuga

**Jack, Zarya, and Will arrive in Tortuga and Jack gets his crew.**

 **Zarya's POV**

It took two days to make port in Tortuga and I used them to my advantage. Will as promised taught me how to use a sword and it was no means easy. Jack would watch in amusement and whenever he made a remark I didn't like I would send him a death glare. Just like in the movie Tortuga was a chaotic pirate town. There were brawls all around us some pirates were even shooting their guns off.

"More importantly it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack explained as Will and I followed him. There were a lot of prostitutes and a bunch of people being drunk. The smell didn't help either and I hated myself for having a strong sense of smell. "What do you think?"

Jack had asked turning to us.

"It'll linger" Will replied.

"As long as some drunken idiot doesn't approach me I'm good" I added.

"I'll tell you if every town was like this no man will ever feel unwanted" Jack boasted just as a red haired woman stormed over to us.

"Scarlett!" Jack exclaimed happy to see her.

 _Slap!_

I held back a laugh as Jack got slapped across his face by Scarlett. She stormed off while Jack said to me and Will.

"Not sure if I deserved that"

Another woman this time a blonde walked over with her hands on her hips. Jack turned to her and said.

"Giselle"

Giselle sneered before asking.

"Who was she?"

"What?"

Jack got slapped again and this time I laughed while Will chuckled.

"I may have deserved that" Jack stated.

"You're a skirt chaser what do you expect?" I told Jack. "Word to the wise Jack don't piss off a woman"

Jack was about to correct me but my glare made him think otherwise. I flashed him a smirk before Jack said we needed to find a friend of his. Jack stole two buckets filled with water and I followed them to a nearby stable where a man was fast asleep with some pigs. Jack was the first to throw the water onto none other than Gibbs. Gibbs woke up and he snapped at Jack in annoyance. My dragon woke up and she roared again. Cursing I tuned out Jack talking with Gibbs.

 _What are you bloody roaring about now?!_ I demanded. _Because I'm getting really tired of your shrieks._

 _And for the last time I don't know why I am human counter-part!_

My dragon snapped in annoyance.

Sighing I formed a mental iron cage in my mind and threw her inside so she would be quiet. Already I had a damn headache coming and Jack strolled over to me.

"Is your dragon acting up again darling?"

"Aye she is and I got a bloody headache" I growled.

"Well some rum will help" Jack suggested.

"Yeah right" I said.

"Actually love it does help besides I need to go the tavern anyway to discuss plans about a crew"

I shrugged before Jack brought me over to meet Gibbs. Gibbs was polite and I was glad he didn't mention a sexist comment like he did in the beginning of the movie. The tavern was already in full brawl when we arrived and Jack hurriedly bought me a cup of rum. I remained by Will because some male pirates had eyed me earlier as though they wanted to take me to their bed. While Gibbs and Jack talked I drank the contents of my rum hoping Jack was right that it would relief my headache. The rum was strong but not strong enough to get me buzzed.

 **Jack's POV**

"Now tell me what's the nature of this venture of yours?" Gibbs asked.

I took a swig of my rum before answering.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl"

Gibbs choked on his rum before swallowing it.

"I know where it is and I'm going to take to it"

"Jack's it's a fool's errand you and I both know the tales of the Black Pearl"

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to all I need is a crew"

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one"

"Well then I'd say that's it's a very good thing I'm not a fool eh?"

"Prove me wrong what makes ye think Barbossa is going to give the ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?"

I smirked before nodding in the direction of where Master Turner and Zarya were. Gibbs looked to them in confusion and he looked back to me. I nodded once more at them and Gibbs inquired.

"The kid and the lass?"

"The young man is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner, the lass standing next to him is the descendant of Rune Hart, she's a water dragon shifter and you know how many pirates would kill to have her aboard their vessel, savvy?"

Gibbs eyes lit up before he turned to look back at William and Zarya.

"Are they now?"

I nodded.

"Leverage says you I think I feel a change in the wind says I, I'll find us a crew there's bound to be sailors on this rock crazy as you"

 **Zarya's POV**

The rum cleared my headache thank god and being around the damn tavern was bugging me. I told Will I was heading back to the Interceptor for the night. Jack would most likely find an inn to sleep at and have some female company. I growled at the mere thought of another human female touching him.

 _So you do fancy the pirate?_

My dragon teased.

 _Bugger off_ I told her.

 _From the way you are acting you only want us to be his female_ she teased again.

 _He isn't even my mate!_ I snapped.

 _For now he may not be but something inside me disagrees_ she then went silent.

I would take a swim but I didn't trust the waters around this port so I decided against it. I also didn't want to reveal my true form to other pirates. According to Jack since my kind in this era were rare and a lot of pirates and sailors would want me to be a crew member. I reeked and decided to use my time alone to my advantage to clean myself up. I used a barrel filled with water to wash the grime off of me until I felt satisfied. I really missed the 21st century showers but for now I would make do. Will was already back on board when I came out from under the deck.

"I take it Jack won't be returning here?" I asked.

"I don't know I was getting tired of that tavern" Will replied.

"Same here"

I then smirked before grabbing my sword out of its sheath and I pointed it at Will.

"I'd say you are challenging me" Will teased.

"That I am and I need more practice anyway"

Will chuckled before he took his sword out and he swung his sword forward. Using a move he taught me I blocked his blow with my blade.

"You're getting better but you still need more practice" Will joked before our dance of blades continued.

I could see why a lot of fans of the female persuasion from my time had the hots for Will. He was very handsome and polite and fun to be around. With Jack it was different altogether. We practiced for an hour before we both had enough.

"Jack said you weren't exactly human" Will brought up as he put his sword back in its sheath.

I froze when Will told me that.

 _Damn you Jack Sparrow_ I muttered in my mind before I turned to Will.

"He's right I'm not" I answered. "I'm a water dragon shifter"

Will's eyes widened in interest.

"Are you really?"

"You've heard of us?"

"Well only from stories but yes I have, I've read that your kind can breathe underwater and still be able to use fire"

That got me to smile at him.

"We do breathe underwater and can breathe fire as well as use our wings under the water to guide us"

"What else?" Will inquired thirsty for more information.

"Well I have a better sense of smell, healing, and hearing; I also can talk to my inner dragon when she is awake"

"So those times when you were talking to yourself it was your dragon that you were talking to?"

My face turned in embarrassment. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yes"

To prove my point my eyes turned red and I felt them glow in the dark.

"They're beautiful" Will said getting a closer look.

"Damn it Will now you're making me blush" I teased the blacksmith.

"I'm just telling the truth" Will replied with a smirk.

Will then kissed my forehead and I suddenly hugged him. Will didn't hesitate to hug be me back and it was only a quick one. I actually kissed Will's cheek before telling him goodnight. I was in no way in means developing feelings in the love department for Will but as a friend I was. There were hammocks below the main deck and I slid into one as sleep was fast approaching. It was Jack's barks that got me awake and I knew it was morning. Growling I got out of the hammock and went up to find out what the hell Jack was up to.

"Oh there you are love" Jack greeted as I came over to him.

"You better have a good excuse for waking me up" I told the pirate with a warning growl.

Will showed up a second later looking as though he still hadn't woken up.

"We have a crew mates" Jack said.

"Big fat deal" I growled. "You were going to get a damn crew anyway"

"You could have waited to tell us later too" Will added.

"Pirate" Jack said.

This earned him a slap from me since he had woke me up in a bad mood.

"Love did I really deserve that?"

"Yes" Will and I said in unison.

 **At the Pier**

"Feast your eyes, Captain" Gibbs began as he introduced us to Jack's new crew. Each one of them looked like they did in the movie and I had confidence they would be good crew members. "All of the faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt, and crazy to boot"

I stayed with Jack and Will while Jack eyed each crew member to see if they up to his expectations. Finally Jack finished his checking before Will said to Jack.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?"

Jack didn't answer because one sailor got his attention and it turned out to be Mr. Cotton. The macaw on his shoulder was beautiful and it cocked its head to the side in curiosity.

"You, sailor!" Jack shouted to Cotton.

"Cotton sir" Gibbs said.

"Mr. Cotton do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and certain death?"

Of course Cotton didn't answer.

"Mr. Cotton! Answer man!"

"He's a mute sir, poor devil had his tongue cut out"

Cotton opened his mouth to prove Gibb's point.

"So he trained the parrot to speak for him"

"Mr. Cotton's parrot same question"

The parrot squawked.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly we figured that means yes" Gibbs explained.

"Course it does" Jack then turned to us. "Well what do you two think? Satisfied?"

"I am" I answered.

Jack smirked at my remark while Will answered.

"Well you proved them to be mad"

"And what is the benefit for us?"

Jack winced when a woman's voice spoke.

The pirate captain hesitantly walked over to where the mysterious woman was and stopped in front of her. He picked up the brim of her hat and took it off to reveal an annoyed looking woman.

"Anamaria" Jack greeted.

Anamaria slapped Jack and I snorted in amusement since seeing Jack getting bitch slapped was funny.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either" Will said.

"No that one I deserved" Jack admitted.

"Damn right" I agreed.

Jack sent me a questioning look before Anamaria said.

"You stole my boat!"

"Actually" Jack interrupted but he got slapped again. "Borrowed, borrowed without permission but with every intention of bringing it back"

"Bullshit" I said and some of the crew looked to me.

Anamaria heard my remark and a smiled a little before she looked back to Jack.

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one" Jack told her.

Anamaria pointed her finger at Jack.

"I will"

"A better one" I added.

"What one?" Jack asked looking to me.

"That one" Will answered pointing to the Interceptor.

"That one?!" Jack demanded at Will and me. I smirked at Jack in a teasing manner. "Aye that one what say you?"

"Aye!"

The rest of the crew shouted and Anamaria quickly snatched her hat back from Jack's grasp.

"I so like her" I told Will elbowing him.

"Oh no, no, no, no, its frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard sir"

"Excuse me?" I growled at Gibbs.

"It would be far worse not to have her or Zarya on board" Jack said in my defense and I shot Jack a grateful look.

 **You defintely not want to piss of a woman especially a dragon shifter.**


	6. Isle de Muerte

**^^  
Enjoy another chapter!**

 **Zarya's POV**

It took us another two days to reach the legendary Isla De Muerta since the Interceptor got caught up in a storm. This time not only did I help with the rest of the crew did and I continued to practice my sword fighting with Will. Will and I looked at the dreaded isle in question and seeing it in person actually got me to shake in my boots. The Interceptor slowly slid closer to the isle so getting into the cave where the treasure and the chest of Cortez was easy. Underneath the water's surface I could see the ruins of ships that had sunk trying to enter this island.

"Put's a chill in the bones of how many honest sailors have been claimed from this passage" Gibbs said out loud.

"I can even smell the death here" I agreed.

Will suddenly asked Gibbs.

"How did Jack come by that compass?"

Gibbs had went over to tie a rope while answering.

"Not much was known of Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with an eye for the treasure of Isla de Muerta that was before I'd met him when he was the Captain of the Black Pearl"

"What?"

Will looked to Gibbs in shock not believing his ears.

"He had failed to mention that"

"That's typical of said pirate" I said to Will. "He's also a man who likes to lie"

"I heard that!" Jack shouted from the wheel.

I shot Jack the bird which got some of the crew members to burst out laughing including Anamaria.

"Also how did he get off that island anyway?" I questioned Gibbs for hell of it. I knew how Jack got off but I wanted to hear it in person.

"Three days out on the venture the first mate comes up to him and says everything's an equal share that should mean the location of the treasure too, so Jack gives up the bearings that night there was a mutiny, they marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he got mad with the heat"

"Ah so that's the reason for all the" Will said trying to imitate Jack with his hands up and a weird look. I snorted finding Will's mockery of Jack Sparrow funny.

"Reasoning's got nothing to do with it, now when a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot, one shot well it wouldn't be much good hunting or be rescued but after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst that pistol starts to look real friendly but Jack he escaped the island and he still has that one shot, oh, but he won't use it though save for one man"

"Barbossa" Will stated. "How did he get off the island?"

"Well I'll tell ye he waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till a manner of sea creature came and acclimated his presence and on the fourth mourning he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed'em together and made a raft"

"Sea turtles really?" I inquired.

"Aye sea turtles" Gibba answered.

"And what did he use for rope?" Will questioned his tone said he wasn't buying Gibb's story. Jack suddenly walked over to us and he answered.

"Human hair from my back"

"As I say is bullshit" I muttered underneath my breath so Jack wouldn't hear me.

"Let go anchor!" Jack shouted tossing some rope to Gibbs. "Young Mr. Turner and Ms. Hart and myself are to go ashore"

I went over to the some of the crew that was lowering a rowboat into the water to help them.

"Captain? What if the worse should happen?" I heard Gibbs ask Jack.

"Keep to the code" Jack answered.

Ten minutes later Jack started rowing towards the island and I sat between the two men.

"What code was Gibb's talking about?" Will asked Jack.

"The pirates code any man that falls behind is left behind"

"Which is pathetic" I growled.

"Love that wasn't necessary" Jack said as he looked behind him to see that he wasn't rowing into anything that would ruin the boat.

"Do you want me to smack you again?" I asked Jack.

Jack's silence made me smirk and Will smirked as well before he said.

"No heroes amongst thieves eh?"

As got into the cave I saw glitters of gold and silver which got both me and my dragon excited. We dragons loved shiny things and Jack noticed my change in behavior and a smile came to his lips.

"You know for having a bleak outlook on pirates you two are well on your way to becoming ones, you sprung a man out from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, and the two of you are completely obsessed with treasure"

"It's a dragon thing" I told Jack.

"Indeed love" Jack agreed as we finally docked the rowboat to a shoreline. Jack got out first before he actually helped me out the rowboat with following behind.

"That's not true I am not obsessed with treasure" the blacksmith said.

"Shut up both of you" I told the two men as I heard the crew members of the Black Pearl up ahead. There were chanting and I heard Barbossa's voice for the first time. Jack led us to a rock before he looked to Will.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate"

He then looked ahead and I did too. Elizabeth was next to Barbossa on the mound that had the chest of medallions. Elizabeth was wearing the red dress that Barbossa had wanted her to wear when she dined with him. She looked fearful but I could also see courage in her eyes.

"Elizabeth" Will whispered.

"She's alive for now but we better hurry" I told Jack just as Barbossa started to shout.

"Gentlemen the time has come!"

I winced at his yells but didn't turn away.

"Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end!"

"Was he this dramatic when he was your first mate?" I asked turning to Jack.

"Not even the half of it" Jack replied and I shook my head looking back to the blood ritual.

"Ten years we've been tested and tried, each man jack you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!"

The rest of his crew cheered and I wished I had my damn phone to record this.

"Suffer I have!" Ragetti cried.

"Punished we were the lot of us disproportionate to our crimes! Here is this!"

Barbossa then kicked the lid that held the chest of the medallions opened and my jaw dropped when I saw all of the coins in it.

"The cursed Aztec Gold of Cortez himself every last piece that went astray we have returned save for this and the blood of Rune Heart's descendant!"

I felt my blood run cold when Barbossa said that. Barbossa held up one medallion and I recognized it as mine. Elizabeth wore the one around her neck and Will quickly stood up. Jack and I quickly grabbed Will bringing him back down out of sight.

"Not yet" I told Will.

"We wait for the opportune moment" Jack agreed before he made his way down the hill and we followed after him.

"And when's that when it's greatest profit for you?" Will demanded.

"May I ask you something?" Jack said turning to us. "Have I given a reason for you two not to trust me?"

"Plenty of times" I stated.

"Not funny love" Jack replied to me. "Do us a favor I know it's difficult for you but stay here and try not to do anything stupid"

The pirate then rushed off and I turned to Will. I saw an oar and I was quick to grab it.

"I have an idea but I need your help" I said to Will and the two of us followed after Jack. I was quick to sneak behind Jack but the idiot heard me and he was about to protest when I grabbed his jacket collar and pressed a kiss against his mouth. Captain Sparrow sure wasn't expecting this but I could tell he was enjoying it. Another time I wouldn't have minded kissing said hot pirate on the mouth but Elizabeth's life was at stake. I pushed Jack against the wall making the kiss a little spicier. I licked his bottom lip with my tongue and Jack without warning placed one hand on my waist in a possessive manner and he caressed my face as his tongue met with mine. My dragon shrieked in satisfaction just as Will smacked Jack with the oar. Jack immediately fell to the ground and I felt my face turn red.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself" Will teased in a whisper.

I gave the blacksmith a smack on the head before the two of us hurried away from the unconscious Jack. We hid behind a mound of coins and we saw Barbossa finally cut Elizabeth's hand and he placed the medallion into her blood. Barbossa then released her hand and the blood covered medallion fell into the chest. Barbossa then pulled away from Elizabeth with his eyes closed. Everyone was silent until a pirate asked if the blood worked. His other crew members began to wonder to when Barbossa opened his eyes and he rolled them before getting his rifle out and shot Ragetti in the chest.

"Damn that has to hurt" I said feeling bad for Ragetti.

"You're not dead" the pirate with dreads said.

"No" Ragetti agreed chuckling he then frowned. "He shot me!"

"Well of course they're not dead yet they need another's blood to seal the deal" I told Will.

Barbossa realized that Elizabeth had lied to him and he turned to her.

"You maid, your father what was his name?"

Elizabeth didn't answer and she smirked lightly. Barbossa tugged her harm impatiently.

"Was his name William Turner?"

"No" she replied.

Barbossa in anger slapped Elizabeth across the face making her fall backwards down the coins and she fell unconscious. Will and I chose that moment to slide into some water and we swam over to her. We both surfaced and Will placed a hand on Elizabeth's mouth making her wake up. I placed a hand on my lips telling her to be quiet. She nodded before she grabbed the medallion that had been used for her.

"The medallion!"

"Oh s**t" I said hearing Barbossa shout. "She's taken it get after her you freckles pack of ingrates!"

"Come on we need to haul ass now!" I said and soon Will, Elizabeth, and I hurried back to the rowboat before we were caught.

 **Jack's POV**

I can't believe I had been blindsided by that lass's kiss. But damn it was bloody worth it. But sadly said lass was gone with William and I trying to find out what happened while I was unconscious. I walked out from where I had been smacked with the oar and Ragetti one of my former crew members said.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I not? Oh right then if you excuse" I said patting myself and I turned around to leave when more of Barbossa's crew pointed their guns at me from behind and I when turned around more were pointed at me.

"Parlulay? Palu-li-la-la-la-lulu, parili, parsnip, parsley, partner?"

"Parley?" Pintel suggested.

"Parley! That's the one! Parley!"

"Parley?" Ragetti turned in annoyance to Pintel before glaring back to me. "Damn to the depths to whatever man who had the thought of Parley!"

I pointed his gun away from me.

"That would be the French that and beige of course, inventors of mayonnaise"

 **Zarya's POV**

Will made sure Jack and I got onto the Interceptor first before he followed behind. Elizabeth looked up to crew and she said.

"Not more pirates"

"Welcome aboard Miss Elizabeth" Gibbs greeted.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Where'd be Jack?" Gibbs asked me and Will.

"He got left behind" Will answered.

I turned back to cave now full of guilt. I didn't regret that kiss but another part of me did not want to leave Jack to Barbossa's pack of wolves. But knowing Captain Jack Sparrow he would be alright on his own. I then hugged Elizabeth which surprised her.

"Next time I'm the one who will protect you" I told her.

Elizabeth hugged me back and I was glad to see she was safe back where she belonged.

 **Jack's POV**

Barbossa finally walked over to where I was leaning against an oar.

"How in the blazes did you get off that island?" he demanded at me.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land you forgotten one very important thing mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Well I won't be making that mistake again, Gents you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow! Kill him"

The rest of Barbossa's crew pointed their pistols at me. As Barbossa walked past I called out.

"The girl's blood didn't work did it?"

That got Barbossa to stop and he shouted.

"Hold your fire!"

He then turned around to me.

"You know whose blood we need?"

"I know whose blood you need" I replied. "Especially the medallion that belonged to Rune"

Gasps of shock filled the room and Barbossa's eyes widened.

"You have one of her descendants?"

"Aye I do and she's a water dragon shifter and with her blood you can lift the curse along with the other person who truly has Bootstrap's Bill Turner's blood in his veins"

"Wait" Ragetti said. "That night when we took that young miss there was another woman with her"

"Aye and she made me eye fall out" Pintel added.

"She has a name I take it?" Barbossa asked.

"Zarya Hart" I answered with a smirk.


	7. Interceptor vs The Black Pearl

**Zarya's POV**

Ever since the Interceptor left the Isla de Muerta both my inner dragon and I wouldn't stop thinking about Jack's safety. Of course that was ridcudulous to think about since Jack was able to fend for himself. I shook my head in frustration. Why was I acting like this to a simple pirate?

 _It's because he might be our mate_ my dragon said.

"Don't put words in my mouth dragon" I told her firmly.

 _Then why are you acting like you are?_

"I don't bloody know!" I snapped getting the attention of the crew. I blushed and waved a hand that I was fine and decided to make myself useful by relieving Cotton from watch.

"Thank ye!" the parrot said as Cotton smiled at me.

I gave the bird a rub behind its head and the macaw closed its eyes in pleasure. Birds on the occasion had itchy feathers behind their necks and I could tell Cotton's parrot was enjoying my hand relieving it of its itching. Afterwards the macaw opened its eyes and gave my hand an affectionate nip before Cotton walked away. Whoever was on watch usually had a telescope to look through but thanks to my dragon side I was able to see far away.

"Is ye dragon okay Zarya?" Gibbs inquired coming up to me.

"She's just worried about Jack" I told him.

Gibbs chuckled before continuing.

"Jack has been with plenty of women but the past few days I've seen him eying you differently"

That got me to break my eye contact away from the ocean turning to him.

"I find that hard to believe my friend Captain Jack Sparrow would never settle down with a woman"

"He would if she was the right one" Gibbs teased.

I rolled my eyes at him.

 _He is right_ my dragon replied.

 _Shut it dragon_ I told her before she gave me a fanged smirk.

"My dragon I think would agree with you" I told Gibbs.

Gibbs patted my shoulder before he went about his rounds. I continued to watch the sea until black sails caught my eye.

"Oh s**t" I said before I hurried over to Gibbs. I nodded in the direction of the Black Pearl and immediately Jack's first mate began to bark orders. Elizabeth suddenly came out from below deck wondering what the hell was going on.

"What's happening?" she demanded at Gibbs.

"The Black Pearl she's gaining on us!" Anamaria replied from the wheel. Alarmed Elizabeth went over to the side of the Interceptor and her eyes widened when she saw the Black Pearl in the distance. She and I then hurried over to Anamaria.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean" she told Gibbs and Anamaria.

"You can tell them that after they caught us" Anamaria replied.

"She's right it's only a matter of time before they catch up" I agreed. I then smirked looking to Gibbs. "I have an idea that could slow them down"

"So do I" Elizabeth added. "We're shallow on the draft right?"

"Aye" Anamaria answered.

"Well can't we lose them against those shoals?" Elizabeth suggested and Gibbs looked to the left to see the shoals in question before turning back to Anamaria.

"We don't have to outrun them long just long enough"

Anamaria nodded before she barked out orders as did Gibbs.

I pulled off my vest and Elizabeth demanded.

"Zarya what are you doing?"

"It's time I let my dragon out to play" I told her before I went over to the railing and I then jumped overboard. As soon as I touched the water my body smoked blue and the shift from human to dragon began. A few seconds later I was in my true form finally at last and I used my wings to start swimming towards the Black Pearl. All water dragons had the power of the water whenever we were in its grasp. I was able to see clearly as I got closer to the Pearl but I remained hidden deep so no one on the Black Pearl would see me. Finally I came upon the ship's side and I swung my tail out and then I used it to hit the side of the ship.

The Black Pearl swayed back and forth and I continued to use my tail to smack the side before I dove under the ship itself. I roared out calling to the sea to aide me. What I was really doing was making the sea become unstable for a short period of time so the Interceptor had a chance to outrun the Black Pearl a little longer. I felt the current I summoned stall the Black Pearl from going forward and I pulled myself out of the current and headed back towards the Interceptor. As I approached the ship I saw various barrels, boxes, anything that my crew could throw overboard to make the ship lighter. Once I came to the Interceptor's side I flew out of the water with water cascading off of my scales and I landed on the deck as a human again. I looked to the side of the Interceptor again and saw that the Black Pearl already had the sweeps out and I swore before heading up to where Anamaria, Gibbs, and Elizabeth were. Will followed and shouted.

"Gibbs we have to make a stand, we must fight!"

"Load the guns!" I shouted.

"With what?" Anamaria asked us.

"Anything, everything, anything we have left!" Will stated. Gibbs nodded before he shouted for the guns to be loaded with anything they had to use. I followed after Will.

"Now it's time for your sword practice to pay off" Will said.

"You're a good teacher I would shift again but I don't want to use my flames to burn the Pearl, Jack would have my ass for that" I told him.

Will smirked at my language just as Elizabeth suggested that we drop the anchor on the starboard side so we would ambush the Pearl with surprise.

The anchor dropped and not a moment too soon it caught against the rock making the Interceptor stop sailing ahead and the ship started to turn. I held onto a rope behind me as the Interceptor continued to turn.

"Here I figured you would need this" Will said handing me a rifle.

I gave my friend a smirk before I began to clean the gun out ready to use it. The Black Pearl suddenly went hard to port and soon it was right beside us. The crew on the Pearl shouted at us while our crew did the same. The command to fire was shouted and soon cannons on both ships went off. I ducked as a cannonball shot past me and hit the mast. I flashed whoever shot that thing the bird before I leapt up and fired my rifle. My shot hit a pirate that was near the bow of the Pearl and he fell into the ocean. Will and I together fired more rounds at the Black Pearl's crew members while both ships were getting blown to bits.

"We could use more ideas lass!" Gibbs shouted at Elizabeth.

"It's your turn!" Elizabeth shouted cleaning out her gun.

Will and I fired more rounds and I shot down two more pirates.

"We'll give them her" Anamaria said pointing her pistol at Elizabeth.

Snarling I swiped her pistol away from Elizabeth.

"She's not what their after" I told Anamaria.

Elizabeth looked down to see the medallion was missing.

"Will go and get it!" I told the blacksmith.

Will nodded before he hurried off avoiding being shot. Suddenly another cannonball shot from the Black Pearl and it hit the mast making it break apart. At the same my right shoulder was filled with pain and I dropped my rifle. I looked to see that I had been shot and my shoulder was starting to bleed.

"Bloody pirates" I growled as my claws formed and I pulled out the bullet tossing it into the water. Elizabeth quickly ripped strips off of the dress and she hurriedly tied them onto my shoulder to put pressure to the bleeding. The mast of the Interceptor fell onto the Black Pearl just as she finished tying up the makeshift bandage. I grabbed my rifle again and quickly cleaned it as the pirates from the Pearl swung over to the trashed Interceptor. Both Elizabeth and I fired our guns at the same time and the pirates we hit screamed in pain. One pirate saw me and he rushed forward. I stood up drawing my sword and I stabbed him in the stomach.

He looked down before I punched him hard in the face and as he fell backwards I grabbed my sword back out. Elizabeth had rushed off to help Gibbs while another pirate came from behind me. I kicked him where the sun didn't shine and he dropped his sword yelping in pain. A pirate in front of me grabbed my wrist and I snarled not liking behing held back. He was about to use his sword when Jack grabbed his wrist.

"That's not very nice"

I used that chance to punch the pirate's lights out and he fell overboard. Jack then grabbed me into his grasp and pulled me down. I was about to say something when his lips crashed against mine catching me off guard. My dragon half shrieked in delight as Jack pulled away.

"Consider that payback love, now where's the medallion?"

"I don't know" I answered.

Jack then saw I had been shot and he swore.

"My wound will heal" I told Jack amongst the chaos. The two of us then saw Barbossa's monkey and it had the medallion. I nodded after the monkey and Jack went after it. One of the Pearl's crew members tried to grab me but I punched him the face before I jumped overboard and I landed in the water. Will was trapped in the brig and I had to get him out of there before he was killed. I shifted to my dragon form again and I swam around the Interceptor trying to figure out where Will was.

Finally I sensed he was a few feet away and I came upon the side where I felt where he was. I opened my jaws and hissed out flames creating a hole in the ruined Interceptor. I snaked my head into the brig and I surfaced in front of Will. Will's eyes widened when he saw it was me and he quickly swam past my head and I felt him climb onto my back underneath the water and I turned my body around to swim away from the Interceptor. I swam us a good distance away when the Interceptor finally blew up. At the same time I felt my dragon half was exhausted and I started to return to my human form. Will thankfully had gotten off of my back before the shift happened. Now I was back in my human form. He and I surfaced to breathe for air before diving back under the water swimming towards the Black Pearl. We came up the Pearl's side a few minutes later and the two of us climbed up until I was on the Pearl and Will was behind me on the railing.

"Barbossa!" I snapped and Barbossa turned to see Will and me standing before him. The rest of our crew looked relieved to see we were safe including Elizabeth and Jack. I was quick to swipe two pistols and I tossed one to Will while I held the other.

"She goes free!" Will said pointing the gun at Barbossa.

"What's in your heads boy and lass?"

"You heard him Elizabeth goes free" I snarled coming up to Will's side.

Barbossa came up to the two of us and he taunted.

"You've only have one shot and we can't die"

"We bloody know that you f**king dolt" I told Barbossa.

Barbossa turned to me shocked I used such language. Will looked to Jack who whispered.

"Don't do anything stupid"

Immediately as one Will and I backed away. While he got back onto the railing I stood in front of him. I put my pistol down and my claws came out and I held them to my jugular vein.

"You can't" Will stated before pointing the gun at himself. "But we can"

Elizabeth struggled and Jack paled when he saw I had a single claw at my throat.

"Who are you two?" Barbossa demanded.

"No one their no one" Jack interrupted getting in front of Barbossa. "Distant cousins from my aunt's nephew twice removed lovely singing voice though eunuch"

"My name is Will Turner!" Will began. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner"

"And I'm Zarya Hart the descendant of Rune Hart"

Barbossa and his crew's eyes widened in shock. Jack embarrassed walked away while Will and I continued.

"They're blood ruins through our veins"

"They're the spitting images of ol' Bootstrap Bill and Rune to come back and haunt us!" Pintel shouted.

"On our words do as we say or Will and I will end our lives here and now becoming lost to Davy Jones locker!" I snapped.

"Name your terms Mr. Turner and Ms. Hart"

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will said.

"Yes we all know that one" Barbossa replied. "Anything else?"

"Jack is not to be harmed nor does the crew" I growled.

Barbossa then stepped forward and he smirked at us.

"Agreed"

 **A Half Hour Later.**

Barbossa kept true to his word however he had other plans in mind. He made the Pearl set sail till it came upon the boundaries of the same island Jack had been marooned on.

"Get your f**king hands off me!" I snapped as some of Barbossa's men tried to hold me back. My eyes flashed to their dragon state and Barbossa said.

"Leave her be boys we don't want an angry dragoness onboard my ship"

The pirates backed away from me before they suddenly pushed Elizabeth forward to the plank. Will was being held back and he shouted.

"Barbossa you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

Barbossa spun to Will.

Barbossa snapped at back at Will while Jack suddenly came up to my side.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded in a whisper.

"Protecting you" I growled. "Barbossa if you haven't realized by now is going to maroon you again"

I nodded at the island to prove my point.

"Bloody hell" Jack growled.

"You'll find a way to get off like you did last time" I replied back. "Just don't get too touchy feely with Elizabeth, savvy?"

That got Jack to suddenly smirk.

"You're jealous love"

"Don't test me pirate" I growled. "I don't like another female touching what belongs to me"

I then immediately placed a hand to my mouth in shock. At the same time my inner dragon awoken and she shot me a mental image of her body coiling up around Jack's. I was so shocked at this revelation I felt weak in the knees and I lost my footing. Jack was quick to catch me before I could fall.

"Love what is it?" he demanded.

I didn't answer because Jack suddenly got pulled away from me and I watched hopeless as he was guided to the plank. Elizabeth had been already thrown off the Pearl.

 _Do something to protect our mate!_

My dragon shrieked in my mind.

 _There is nothing I can do I am too weak to shift and my body is exhausted_ I told her. _He will come back to us  
_  
My dragon growled before she went silent. Jack's effects were suddenly thrown overboard and my mate dove after them. The rest of the crew laughed and I suddenly felt dizzy again. This time I did lose my footing and Pintel being the sweetheart he was actually stopped my fall.

"Take the rest down to the brig, take Ms. Hart to me cabin" Barbossa commanded.

Pintel suddenly scooped me into his arms and at the same time I finally passed out. The last thing I remembered was Will shouting out my name.


	8. Apart

**Here's another chapter for all of ye!**

 **Zarya's POV**

I must have slept for a long while because when I woke I could tell it was dark from the windows in Barbossa's cabin.

"I see ye awoken"

My head turned to see Barbossa sitting at his table. There was food on it and my fangs elongated at the smells of fresh meat and other delicious things my body desired. I noticed I had been in Barbossa's bed and I hurriedly got out of it.

"Come eat my dear" Barbossa encouraged.

"And why should I do that? What if that food is poison?"

Barbossa smirked in amusement.

"I think your sense of smell can be used for that question"

My eyes never left his form as I approached the table smelling for any traces of poison in the food. I did this for a few minutes until I was satisfied there was no poison. I sat in a chair farthest away from the pirate captain before I began to feed upon the meat of a pig. The last time I had eaten was this morning and I was starving. Barbossa's attention went to some maps he had in front of him while I continued to eat. I finished eating the pig before I felt full enough and I eyed Barbossa.

"Why do you keep me in here instead of the brig?" I demanded.

Barbossa chuckled before looking up to me.

"Because lassie you are here as my guest while the rest of your crew is not"

"And after you lift the curse will you kill me?"

Barbossa chuckled again before shaking his head.

"No lass killing you would be a waste after the curse is lifted I offer you a spot on my crew"

"And if I refused you would probably dispose of me otherwise" I growled.

"Zarya lass your kind is rare these days and having you on board my ship would be an asset to me crew" Barbossa explained. "I knew it had been you that hit the side of my ship with your tail and it was your power of the sea that created that current delaying the Pearl from chasing after the Interceptor earlier"

I felt my face turn red when I realized he was praising my abilities. I thought to myself for a second before looking back to Barbossa.

"I will join your crew after when the curse is lifted and you release Will and the rest of the crew at any port by doing that you will have earned my trust"

"Fair enough" Barbossa agreed.

He then stood up and walked over to me. I gave him a warning growl to not do any funny business and Barbossa chuckled before he looked at my face.

"I see Rune in you" he stated. "You have her temper and eyes, except for the hair coloring"

He took one of my strands of hair that had the blue highlights in it.

"Odd choice of hair color though" he said releasing the strand. "You may have my cabin for tonight until the morning lass"

Barbossa turned with the monkey on his shoulder. I watched as he opened the doors to the cabin and he shut them behind him.

 _I wonder why he's acting like this_

 _It's because he fears you_ my dragon replied. _He has seen personally what our temperaments are like_

"True" I agreed with her.

I then thought to Jack. The mere fact he was my true mate still shocked me.

 _Why be shocked it was going to be him anyways_ my dragon teased.

"Oh shut it" I growled.

 _I look forward to bedding him_ she teased.

 _Oi! I don't want thoughts of sex in my mind!_ I snapped turning red.

 _It will happen eventually human and even you can't deny that_ the dragon teased before she curled her body up and went to sleep.

"Bloody hell" I said placing a hand to my face.

 **Jack's POV**

I swore I smelled smoke when I woke up. I opened my eyes when I realized it was smoke and I turned to my head to see Elizabeth tossing a barrel of rum onto the other barrels. Panicked I stood up and watched as one of the barrels exploded.

"No!" I shouted waving my hands as I walked towards Elizabeth who threw another barrel into the flames. "Not good! Stop! Not good! You burned all the food, the shade, the rum!" I had walked past Elizabeth to eye the damage she caused before turning to her.

"Yes the rum is gone" Elizabeth stated.

"Why's the rum gone?!" I demanded.

"One it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels and two that signal is over a thousand feet high the entire Royal Navy is out looking for me do you really think there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why's the rum gone?" I asked again.

Elizabeth smirked before turning around sitting herself in the sand.

"Just wait Captain Sparrow give it an hour maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails sailing on that horizon"

Annoyed I grabbed my pistol out ready to shoot her but I put it away. I stormed away so I could cool off.

"Must've been terrible for you to be on this island Jack" I mimicked her. "Must've been terrible for you, Well it bloody is now!"

I froze when I saw a ship in the distance and a rowboat was coming to shore.

"They'll be no living with Zarya after this"


	9. Negotiations

**We all know that Jack is the King of Negotiations! XD**

 **Jack's POV**

"But we have to save Will and Zarya!" Elizabeth told her father who shook his head.

"No, you're safe now we will return to Port Royal immediately not go gallivanting after pirates"

"Then we condemn them to death?!" Elizabeth protested.

I smirked because I was impressed on how devoted Elizabeth was to Will. And speaking of said love interest thoughts of my feisty sea dragon came to my mind. Like Will she had willingly gave up her life to protect mine and a woman had never done that for me ever. I just hoped she was safe because believe it or not I think I was starting to fall for Ms. Hart. While I thought about Zarya, Elizabeth was conversing with Commodore Norrington and what she said next shocked me.

"Commodore I beg of you please do this for me" Elizabeth paused before continuing. "As a wedding gift"

Her father, Commodore Norrington, and even I turned to her in shock.

"Elizabeth are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Governor Swan asked.

"I am" Elizabeth replied.

"A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" I exclaimed. Norrington shot me an annoyed look and I held my hands out. "I know clap'im in irons right?"

The Commodore was silent for a second before he came down the steps and said to me.

"Mr. Sparrow you will accompany these fine men at the helm with a bearing to Isla de Muerta, you will spend the rest of this voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave' do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear" I replied before the two officers I had encountered back in Port Royal took my arms and they walked me past Norrington and Elizabeth.

 **Zarya's POV**

I did manage to get some sleep but during the night I would wake up worried for Will and my fellow crew members. After getting Barbossa's approval I went down deck to see my friends.

"You missed a bit" Gibbs joked at Ragetti and the pirate slapped their cell bars with the mop he used in annoyance.

"Zarya!" Will shouted and everyone turned to see me. Pintel poor thing backed away from me in fear as I walked over to Will's cell.

"Are you faring okay?" I asked Will.

"For now I am" he replied.

"You definitely look like Rune" Ragetti said getting my attention.

"She was also pretty too" Pintel agreed giggling.

"You knew William Turner and Rune Hart?" Will asked Ragetti. Ragetti looked to Will and replied.

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill and Rune we knew them never sat well what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all, said it wasn't right with the code, that's why they sent two pieces of the treasure to you two as it were, they said we deserved to be cursed and remained cursed"

"Stupid blighter and stubborn dragon" Pintel added.

"Good man and woman" Gibbs finished.

"But as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the Captain" Ragetti continued.

"It didn't sit too well with the Captain at all" Pintel agreed chuckling.

He was so cute!

I really wanted to hug him but I decided not to so my friends wouldn't chew me out.

"Tell them what Barbossa did to them"

"I'm telling the story!" Ragetti snapped at his friend.

Pintel winced before Ragetti turned back to us.

"So what the Captain did he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps"

"Bootstrap's bootstraps" Pintel copied Ragetti.

"And the last we saw of ol' Bill Turner he was sinking into the black oblivion of Davy Jones locker, after Rune was stabbed by the Captain she didn't die just then, she had jumped off the Pearl shifting to her dragon form and she fell into the water, she bled to death on the ocean floor following after Bootstrap into the locker, course it was only after that we knew we needed their blood to lift the curse"

"And that's what you call ironic" Pintel finished before he and Ragetti laughed.

Barbossa stood behind the two comedy relief pirates and tossed ropes to them.

"Bring him"

Barbossa then came over to me and he offered his arm.

I reluctantly took his arm and he led me up to the deck while Will's cell was opened and Pintel tied his hands with the rope Barbossa gave them.

 **Later that Night  
Jack's POV**

Commodore Norrington looked through his telescope at Isla de Muerta from our rowboat. He then put it down and said to me.

"I don't care for the situation any attempt to storm the caves would turn into an ambush"

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing, I will go in, convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats, you and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh?, what do you have to lose?"

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of"

"Well let's just say that you have things to consider on the Dauntless like the safety of your men, the governor, the supplies, and the future of Mrs. Commodore"

Norrington's face paled when he realized I was right. Not long afterwards I was given a rowboat and I started to make my way towards Isla de Muerta.

 **Zarya's POV**

The pirates did their chanting while Barbossa did the usual ritual talk. Will would be the first before I would go afterwards. I wasn't bound or held down while Will was.

"Begun by blood" Barbossa began and I suddenly saw Jack pushing his way through the crowd of pirates. I smiled at seeing my mate was safe and my dragon agreed with me as she roared. "By blood un"

Barbossa froze when he saw Jack was alive.

"Jack!" Will said surprised to see Jack as much as everyone else was.

"S not possible" Barbossa said.

"Not probable" Jack corrected.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will demanded.

"She's safe just like I promised, she's all set to marry Norrington like she promised, you get to die for her as promised, Zarya will be spared like Barbossa promised"

Barbossa rolled his eyes because I never heard Barbossa make no such promise.

"So we're all men of our word except for Elizabeth and Zarya who are in fact women"

"Shut up!" Barbossa snapped. "You're next!"

Barbossa then gestured for Will to be lowered to the chest and he placed the knife under Will's neck.

"You don't want to be doing that mate" Jack told Barbossa.

Barbossa looked to Jack in annoyance.

"No I really think I do"

He then focused his attention back to Will.

"Your funeral" Jack said.

I placed a hand over my mouth to stifle my laugh as Barbossa rolled his eyes before looking back to Jack.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well because" Jack began before he slapped Barbossa's first mate's grasp on him before he started to walk up towards Barbossa. "Because the HMS Dauntless pride of the Royal Navy is floating just offshore, waiting for you"

Barbossa's eyes widened while the other pirates began to murmur. Jack finally had come up to the chest standing in front of Barbossa.

"Just hear me out mate, you order your men to row out to the Dauntless, they do what they best" Jack said nodding at the other pirates who snickered and laughed. "Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt, there you are with two ships, the makings of your very own fleet, course you'll take the grandest as your flagship and who's not to argue, but what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa, Savvy?"

"I like that title" I agreed with Jack. Barbossa turned to me and I only shrugged because I did actually like that title. Barbossa smirked before turning his attention back to Jack.

"I s'pose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp?" Barbossa said eying Will.

"No, no, not at all, by all means, kill the whelp"

Will turned to Jack with a WTF look.

"But Zarya stays alive"

"That we can agree on she's a water dragon and will be a strong pirate" Barbossa agreed.

I felt my face turn red before Jack continued.

"Just not yet, wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment, for instance"

Jack then scooped some of the cursed medallions onto his grasp.

"After you've killed Norrington's men"

Jack then dropped some of the medallions he held back into the chest but kept one hidden.

"Every last one"

Will eyed the chest for a moment before he looked to Jack.

"You've been planning this from the beginning ever since you learned my name" Will hissed struggling with the pirates who held him.

"Yeah" Jack agreed.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder" Barbossa interrupted.

"Fifteen" Jack corrected.

"Forty"

"Twenty-five and I'll buy you a hat, a really big one, Commodore"

Barbossa smirked before he held his hand out to Jack.

"We have an accord" the two Captain's shook hands.

Jack smirked before pulling his hand out of Barbossa's grasp and turned to the crew.

He held his hand out.

"All hands to the boats!"

Jack blushed before turning to Barbossa.

"Apologies, you give the orders"

Barbossa smirked before turning to his crew.

"Gents, take a walk"

The pirates shouted out in glee and started to leave the cave.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked turning to Barbossa.

Barbossa only looked to Jack and I satw Pintel and Ragetti get stopped by Barbossa's first mate. He then gave them women's clothing and I snorted because the part where the two of them rowed out dressed as women as a distraction it had been funny as hell. Three members of Barbossa's crew remained behind and Jack suddenly said.

"If you don't mind mate I wish to borrow Zarya for a moment"

Barbossa grunted giving his approval before Jack came over to me and he grabbed my hand into his pulling me away. He led us to a hidden space before suddenly pushing me against the wall and his lips were on mine. However I pushed Jack off of me before giving him a slap across the face.

"Damn you" I told him.

"Love I really didn't deserve that" Jack stated.

"Actually you did" I replied.

"And what did I do this time?" Jack inquired with a smirk.

"Because you out of all of the males in the world" I then shut my mouth.

"Zarya what is it you aren't telling me darling?" Jack asked.

 _If you dare back out telling him the truth I will give you hell!_

My dragon snapped.

"Before you got marooned again my dragon half and I recognized you as our mate"

Jack's eyes widened in shock and I only turned my face away blushing like a fool. Jack then smirked before he used his hand to make me turn back to him.

"I had a feeling this would happen"

Growling my claws came out and I latched one hand onto his wrist.

"You then understand that you belong to me and no other female, savvy?"

"Aye I do" Jack purred before he got closer to me.

I closed my eyes as I allowed Jack to touch his forehead with mine.

"And you belong to me" he said.

"Your damn right I do" I agreed.

"Now will you let me kiss your properly then?" he teased.

"Make it quick" I replied.

"That's me girl" Jack replied before his lips returned to mine.

This time I didn't fight him as the kiss got more heated. Jack slid his tongue into my mouth and I shivered as our tongues danced for dominance. I had always fantasized about Captain Jack Sparrow kissing me and here it was happening for real. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Jack and I pulled away.

"We can continue after this is all over, savvy?" Jack said.

For the first time I smirked and gave my mate a kiss on his cheek before I pushed him forward out of our hiding spot. Jack lost his balance for a second before he got it back. I rolled my eyes before following after him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid until the opportune moment.

 **About f**king time you two!  
**


	10. Sword Fight&The Curse Lifted

**Zarya helps Jack and Will take down Barbossa and his crew. XD. Also funny conversation at the end of chapter.**

 **Ragetti's POV**

I never felt so humiliated in me life as I rowed the boat out of the island dressed as a woman. Pintel was enjoying himself unlike me. We would provide the distraction while the rest of the crew would make the ambush. The two of us blocked the moonlight out with the umbrellas we used.

"This is just like what the Greeks done at Troy" Pintel said to me and I rolled my eyes. "Except they was in a horse instead of dresses, wooden horse"

I held my temper back because unlike Pintel I was not enjoying this. I felt like a complete idiot dressed up as woman. I continued rowing the boat when Pintel starting shouting. "Yohoo!" to the sailors.

"Stop that I already feel like a fool!" I snapped finally at Pintel.

"You look nice though" Pintel complimented.

Having enough I growled and I removed the umbrella letting the moonlight reveal my skeletal form. My bony hands went around Pintel's neck.

"I LOOK NICE?!" I snapped.

The sailors up ahead on the Dauntless were shocked to see us and I grabbed a pistol shooting it at the navy officer that had looked through his spyglass. His hat got blown off just as the rest of the crew ambushed the ship starting to fight.

 **Zarya's POV**

I watched Jack in amusement as he eyed treasure next to me. After the curse got lifted I wandered if I would go back home or remain in this realm with my beloved mate. I would have to think about that later because Barbossa said to my mate.

"I must admit Jack I thought had ye figured but it turns out you're a hard man to predict"

Jack turned to Barbossa and replied.

"Me I'm just dishonest"

He then tossed the golden statue he had to the side while approaching Barbossa. "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest, honestly, it's the honest ones that you want to watch out for"

Jack came to a stop with the pirate who had been skipping rocks to pass time.

"Because you never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid"

I quickly snuck behind the pirate who had skipped rocks and I swiped his sword and I kicked him into the water. Jack took the sword and he tossed it to Will while Jack and I drew our blades out. Will caught the sword and just as Barbossa stood up and he came at us with his sword. Together both Jack and I began our sword fight with Barbossa while Will started his with the other two pirates who had been watching him. Jack first hit his sword with Barbossa's and after he pulled away I was quick to slice Barbossa's cheek with mine drawing blood. Barbossa came at me and I used the blocking technique Will taught me before I pushed my body forward making Barbossa lose his grip and Jack used his body to push his former first mate away from me. Barbossa took off running with Jack and me running after him.

"Go help William" Jack said to me.

I nodded just as Jack cut off some of the feathers from Barbossa's hat. That got me and Jack to laugh while Barbossa snarled in annoyance. I swiped another sword and rushed over to Will's side and I kicked Barbossa's first mate in the gut making him fall backward.

"Thanks Zarya!" Will shouted as Barbossa's first mate got back up and he rushed at me. His sword and mine collided making a song and I pulled away using a spinning move Will had also taught me and I quickly cut Barbossa's first mate on the chest. He growled backing up and I turned to see the pirate who loved to use explosives he tried to scare me by snarling with his skeletal form but I used my sword to swing his out of his grasp just as I used my elbow to hit in the face which made him whine in pain.

For the next few minutes I fought alongside Will against Barbossa's men while Jack continued his fight with Barbossa. I just finished giving a roundhouse kick to the pirate who liked explosives when I saw Barbossa suddenly stab Jack. Jack gasped and he walked backwards into the moonlight. His physical body turned into a skeleton his sword still inside his body and Barbossa had a WTF look on his face. Jack eyed his skeletal form in interest and Will noticed Jack's change too. Jack moved the pirate medallion in his bony fingers and looked to Barbossa with a smirk.

"Couldn't resist mate!"

Barbossa growled before he threw treasure at Jack and my mate pulled out his sword from his skeletal body. Barbossa's first mate suddenly came from behind me and I spun around quick enough to punch his face.

"I got it from here Zarya help Jack"

"Fine but if he scolds me for interfering with his fight it's you he deals with" I told Will before I gave my friend a kiss on the cheek. I swiped another sword and rushed back over to where Barbossa and Jack were fighting. Jack had been knocked to the ground and I was quick to get in front of him putting both swords to form into an X to block Barbossa's assault.

"Miss me?" I taunted Barbossa before I removed my swords and I gave Barbossa a kick to his chest. He fell to the ground leaning against some treasure as Jack stood back up both of us pointing our swords at Barbossa who was in his skeleton form.

"So what now Jack Sparrow and Zarya Hart we'd be three pirates locked in an epic battle until judgment day and trumpets sound? Hmm?"

"Or you could surrender" Jack and I said in unison.

Barbossa snarled before getting back to his feet and rushed at us. Jack got behind him while Barbossa attacked me. He made a cut at my cheek and I returned the favor by punching his skeletal jaw hard enough to make him face Jack who was under the moonlight again. Barbossa put his head back in place before swinging his sword forward and Jack jumped over it. The two male pirates clashed their swords once and Barbossa used his elbow to make Jack fall.

"You son of a bitch that's my mate!" I snapped before grabbing Barbossa's hat. Immediately Barbossa turned to me in anger. "Sorry I guess you love your precious hat" I taunted Barbossa before I threw one of my swords down and I summoned an orb of fire. Jack smirked before I sent the flames onto the hat which started to burn. Barbossa having enough flew himself at me but I ducked at his attack and I got behind him using my foot to kick him in the back making said captain fall into the water.

"Move your ass!" I shouted at my mate.

Jack and I ran off while Barbossa got back to his feet and he chased after us. Elizabeth finally had come into the cave to help Will while Jack and I were again sword fighting with Barbossa. An explosion suddenly got my attention and Jack swiped something out of his pocket and he tossed it to me. I caught it and I opened it to see it was my pirate medallion. I hesitantly left Jack and I hurried up to the chest at the same time Will did. While Barbossa got distracted Jack grasped his medallion and he used his sword to cut himself so his blood would pour onto the coin.

He then threw it into the air and Will caught it. At the same time Barboossa got out his gun pointing it at Elizabeth. Both Will and I nodded to each other and we cut our hands allowing our blood to spill onto the medallions we once owned just as the sound of a pistol rang out. Elizabeth gasped when she heard the gun ring and Barbossa turned to see Jack holding his smoking pistol out pointed at him.

"Ten years you carry that pistol now you waste your shot" Barbossa told Jack.

"He didn't waste it" Will and I said in unison.

Barbossa turned to us and together we dropped the medallions back into the chest. Barbossa turned back to Jack before he opened his coat to see his was bleeding from the gunshot wound.

"I feel cold"

Barbossa then fell against the treasure lifeless. Not caring if Will and Elizabeth saw me I rushed over to Jack and I threw myself onto him. Jack wrapped his arms around me and he held me close to him.

"It's over love" my mate reassured me.

"You're a f**king idiot you know that right?" I growled at him.

"Pirate love" Jack answered.

I rolled my eyes before Jack gave me a quick kiss against my mouth. I heard Elizabeth gasp and Will no doubt was smirking.

 **On the Dauntless**

Since the curse lifted the Royal Navy outnumbered the pirates and they got arrested. Jack was also taken away when Will, Elizabeth, and I boarded the Dauntless. And what really had me steaming Norrington and Governor Swan were planning to execute Jack when we got back to Port Royal so you would say I was really pissed off. Norrington kindly allowed Elizabeth and I to have the Captain's cabin to sleep in but I was so angry Elizabeth decided to let me have time to cool off alone. I was in deep thought when there was a knock from outside.

"Come in" I shouted to whoever it was.

Will came in and he shut the doors behind him.

"Will what are you doing here?" I asked standing up.

"I just finished talking with Jack" the blacksmith answered as he stopped in front of me. "He said you and him were mates"

"Yes we are and even before I can have the chance to claim him he's going to be killed" I growled.

"I won't let that happen" Will said and I turned to him. "It was because of you and him Elizabeth was saved, and during our time sailing together you've become a friend"

I felt my face turn red when Will said that.

"And I refuse to see you lose someone that you obviously love Zarya so I have a plan and I will make sure it ends with Jack being spared and you going with him"

"Why would you do this for me?" I asked feeling a single tear slide down my face.

"You are my friend Zarya, you're a good woman, and a good pirate, I may not be with Elizabeth but I will be damned if Jack is taken from you"

It was then I threw myself against Will in a fierce hug. Will wrapped his arms around me to return the embrace.

"Thank you" I said to Will.

"Of course Zarya" Will said before he and I pulled apart.

I then decided to give Will something to look forward to.

"I'm pretty sure Elizabeth shares the same feelings you do for her"

"That remains to be seen" Will said with a sad face.

"Oh she loves you Will I've seen it on her, in the end you will be together"

That got Will to blush and I smirked.

"You know for a human you are quite handsome, but not the same as Legolas"

"Who is Legolas?" Will inquired arching an eyebrow.

"A fictional character in a book, an elf to be precise, he's got long blonde hair with the pointed elf ears and he's good with the bow and arrow"

"Sounds like someone I want to look like" Will said.

"If you looked like Legolas, Elizabeth would definitely leave Norrington and come for you"

Will's face went redder and I laughed pleased to see that I managed to at least cheer my new best friend up.

 **Hehehe!  
How I love Will's reaction to Legolas. XD**


	11. New Beginnings

**Will and Zarya attempt to rescue Jack. XD  
Also darkwrap to answer your question Zarya's dragon form is the same size as Drogon is in Season 7 of Game of Thrones. The size of a 747. Thanks for being a great reader of mine! You rock!**

 **Zarya's POV**

"I can't believe you had me wear this bloody thing" I growled at Will as the two of us stood in the crowd watching the beginning of the Jack's execution. I was wearing a real ladies dress from this time however it didn't have the long sleeves like other dressed did. It was a dark blue dress that had straps on the shoulders, underneath besides the usual undergarments ladies wore back in this era I had the black boots I swiped from the Swan manor. I wore a hat on the top of my head that covered a dark blue bandana that Jack had managed to swipe from Isla de Muerta for me. The whole way back to Port Royal I couldn't see my mate thanks to Governor Swan and Commodore Norrington. They were just doing their jobs but I still didn't like that.

"I know you don't like dressing the part but you have to blend in so no one will get ideas" Will whispered back to me. He looked very handsome in his end of the movie get up.

"By the time this whole thing is over you'll get your girl" I teased my friend elbowing him in the side. Will like the shy man he was blushed as the announcer started to state Jack's crimes against the crown. Will saw Cotton's macaw perching on top of the flag holder that was being held by either Murtogg or Mullroy I couldn't remember who was who right now when my mate's life mattered.

"Let's move" Will whispered and I nodded as the two of us headed in the direction where the Commodore, Governor Swan, and Elizabeth were standing. I let Will converse with them while I eyed the guards on the walls if worst came to shove I would shift to my dragon form if it was necessary but only if I had to as a last resort. Finally I heard Will tell Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth I should have told you every day from the moment I met you"

I smirked ready to here this iconic line.

"I love you"

Elizabeth turned red before Will left and I followed after him. Cotton's parrot flew off just as the noose was put around Jack's throat. Will tossed me a sword and I caught just as he brought his out. The crowd screamed just as the executioner pulled the lever and Jack's feet fell out from underneath him as Will threw a sword right under Jack's feet so he would stand on it. I pulled off my damn hat ready to party.

"Zarya now!" Will shouted and I gave him the thumbs up as I ran up to the execution platform joining my sword with the executioner's ax. The crowd screamed as Will joined me on the platform and the two of us were now dancing blades with the executioner. The idiot made one fatal mistake when he swung his ax forward and I dodged out of the way. Instead it hit the rope that was meant to kill Jack and my mate was freed. The executioner then swiped Will's sword out of his grasp and I rushed forward to my friend's aide. I gave the bloody bloke a roundhouse kick to the face and he went flying off the platform and landed on top of Norrington.

Below Jack used the sword that Will threw to save his life to cut his bonds and Will and I jumped off of the platform. Jack came running out from underneath the wood and he threw the rope to Will and the two of them went running while I grabbed another sword and fought against various redcoats to help the boys make a run for it. Three redcoats came forward and the men used the rope to make them trip which got me to laugh before continuing to fight the other navy officers who were determined to get me pulled away from Jack and Will.

Will and Jack were corned for a second and I ran like hell towards them and I pulled one officer away from my mate and Will punching his lights out and the other got tripped with the rope. The two men the dropped the rope before doing forward rolls towards the highest point of the fort and I punched two more officers out cold before I came up to Jack and Will's side. At that moment we had tons of rifles pointed at us and Will made me get behind him. I also got in front of Jack with my one sword still out ready to use it to keep my mate safe. Commodore Norrington finally came over with his sword pointed at Will.

"I thought we might endure some kind of ill conceived escape attempt but not from the two of you"

"On our return to Port Royal I granted the both of you clemency and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man!" Will replied throwing down his sword.

"Who also helped save Elizabeth's life" I added.

"If this means the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of one so be it"

Elizabeth stood next to her father unsure of what to do next.

"At least our consciences will be clear" I stated coming up to Will's side.

"You forget your place Turner and Hart" Norrington threatened.

I growled at Norrington in warning just as Will said.

"It's right here between you and Jack"

I then slid away from Will so Elizabeth could ease her way from her father's side and next to Will's.

"As is mine" Elizabeth said.

Jack shot me a WTF look and I only gave him a smirk just as Governor Swan said.

"Elizabeth, lower your weapons, for goodness sakes put them down!"

The guns were lowered and I felt Jack take my hand into his. Norrington had pulled his sword away from Will's throat when Elizabeth went to his side.

"So this is where your heart truly lies then?" he asked his voice filled with hurt. I actually felt bad for him a little bit.

"It is" Elizabeth answered.

Jack and I then saw Cotton's parrot fly off from one of the cannons and my mate decided it was time to make our exit. His hand left mine and he began.

"Well I actually feel pretty good about this,eh?"

Jack went over to Governor Swan first. Elizabeth's father winced at my beloved's lack of hygiene. Later I was going to make sure he bathed or else I wouldn't share his bed. That got my face to turn red of said thought. I didn't hear the rest of what Jack said to Governor Swan and he was now talking to Norrington.

"I just wanted to let you know I was rooting for you mate, know that"

That got me to snort as Jack came back to my side and he turned to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" Jack asked and Elizabeth turned to him. "It would have never worked between us darling, I'm sorry"

I chuckled because that line was always hilarious and Jack took my hand into his starting to lead us away but he stopped and he turned to Will.

"Will"

Will looked to my beloved.

"Nice hat"

Will smiled at that and I flashed Will and Elizabeth a wink before Jack finally pulled us up to the edge.

"Friends!" Jack called wrapping one arm around me in a possessive manner and the rest of the navy officers followed including Norrington wondering what Jack and I were about to do. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that"

Jack and I suddenly lost our footing and the two of us fell over. We both landed in the ocean a second later unharmed but my body hurt from hitting the water so fast.

 **Norrington's POV**

"Idiots!" Gillette exclaimed next to me. "They got nowhere to go except back to the noose!"

We all looked to the see the Black Pearl in the distance and Jack and Zarya started to swim towards it. Well Jack was for some reason Zarya had disappeared.

"Sir what's your call of action?" Gillette inquired. "Sir?"

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" Governor Swan suggested. I smiled at his answer and Zarya had been right it was thanks to Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth's life had been saved.

"Mr. Turner?" I asked as I turned to the blacksmith. Mr. Turner spoke with Elizabeth briefly before coming over to me. I held the sword he made for me out and said. "This is a beautiful sword I expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life"

"Thank you" Mr. Turner said to me.

I smiled before putting my sword back into its scabbard. I started to walk away when Gillette demanded.

"Commodore what about Sparrow and Hart?"

I turned to him with an amused smirk.

"I think we can afford to give them one's day head start"

 **Zarya's POV**

While Jack was hoisted onto the Pearl I came out of the water as a dragon before my body smoked blue and I landed on the deck of the Pearl as a human. I pulled off the damn dress and I guess I lied earlier I actually had the same outfit I wore from the beginning. The black vest with the red tank top I had altered with black pants and the matching boots. Jack was still sitting down when he saw Gibbs and the rest of the crew stood over him, including myself.

"Thought you were supposed to keep to the code?" Jack asked Gibbs.

"We figured they were more actual guidelines, Zarya managed to persuade us" Gibbs nodded at me. I rolled my eyes as Gibbs helped my mate to his feet and Cotton handed over Jack his hat which he put on.

"Captain Sparrow" Anamaria said getting Jack to turn to her. She then walked over to me and handed me Jack's jacket. I smirked before coming over to my mate and I put his coat back onto him.

"The Black Pearls is yours" I told him before I backed away. It was still surreal to my mate that the ship he lost so many years ago was now his once again. He went over to the wheel and stroked it while the rest of us watched. Jack then noticed we were watching and he shouted.

"On deck you scabrous dogs! Hands to braces!"

The crew then scurried to do what Jack asked and Jack turned to me. He made a come here gesture with his hand and I walked over to him.

"Love will you stay with me on the Pearl?"

"Aye" I replied before getting closer to him. "But only if you are willing to give yourself to me and me only"

"You know that I will" Jack replied placing his forehead against mine. He took my left hand into and he kissed it. He then kissed me and I closed my eyes enjoying it. Even though it was a quick kiss I liked it and Jack said. "I love you my fierce water dragoness"

"And I love you Captain Jack Sparrow even though most of the time you get into trouble" I replied.

Jack chuckled before kissing my forehead and he suddenly gave me his compass and he wrapped an arm around my waist and brought me to his side.

"Now bring us that horizon" Jack then looked to his compass before moving the wheel and starting to murmur "A Pirates Life for Me".

"Drink up, me hearties, Yo-Ho!"


	12. Epilogue

**This is last the chapter for Curse of the Black Pearl. There is a lemon in this chapter if you are not comfortable with sexual content feel free to read past it. The original Tyrion belongs to George R. R. Martin and the line Rune uses instead of Maccus belongs to whoever wrote the dialogue in Dead Man's Chest.**

 **Flying Dutchman**

It was another stormy night aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ and waiting for her Captain's arrival was Rune Hart herself. When she had died at the bottom of the sea she thought her beloved mate and fellow dragon shifter Tyrion would be waiting. But she found herself on the Dutchman not long after her passing still dressed in the same clothes she had worn when had been stabbed. She closed her eyes as though it had been yesterday.

 _There had been three other pirates who were at deaths door waiting for Davy Jones. Rune had heard many tales about him and his temper. She wasn't afraid of death but if there was a reason why she was on this cursed ship she wanted to find out. Her blood ran cold when she first heard the sounds of Davy Jones emerging from the sea and when she finally saw him she had shivered. The three other pirates were already shaking in fear and she kept her head lowered hoping that Jones wouldn't confront her first. Thankfully he didn't. While she waited for Jones to come to her she sensed water dragon shifter was on board._

 _"Ahh what do you we have here?"_

 _Davy Jones had finally come up the dying female water dragon._

 _"A water dragon are ye not lass?" Jones asked her._

 _"Aye I am" Rune had replied._

 _Davy Jones bent down to get a better look at her and she froze as he examined her physical state._

 _"Do you not fear death?" Jones asked._

 _"No" Rune replied._

 _A snarl suddenly got Jones to turn and the other crew members backed away as a pirate with jet black hair and glowed red eyes approached. Rune's eyes widened to see her beloved Tyrion standing in front of her._

 _"Do you know this female water dragon Mr. Hart?" Jones demanded from his crew member._

 _"Aye Captain she is my wife" Tyrion replied._

 _Some of the crew gasped while others laughed. Tyrion Hart's snarled dangerous as his eyes flashed more violently and his pupils narrowed to their reptilian like state. Those who dared laughed at him backed away in fear just as Jones placed a claw on Tyrion's shoulder._

 _"Calm yourself mate" Jones told him._

 _"My apologies Captain" Tyrion replied before turning back to his dying mate. "Rune you shouldn't be here"_

 _"I will not die alone so my choice is made" Rune replied looking to Jones._

 _Davy Jones laughed pleased he would have another dragon shifter on board with him._

 _"Very well Rune Hart" Jones continued. "Join my crew and you will be by your mate's side, I will lower his service so the both of you can leave together, 70 years before the mast, will ye serve?"_

 _"I will serve" Rune replied._

Rune's thoughts returned to the present when she heard her Captain's steps. A second later Davy Jones came out from the depths and he stopped next to his first mate.

"Five men still alive the rest have moved on" she told him.

"Well done Rune" Jones praised her before he went over to the dying pirates to judge them. For the past decade Rune had proving to be a loyal crew member to Davy Jones as had her mate. When the former first mate betrayed the Captain by freeing a still dying pirate, Jones fed him to the Kraken. The Kraken was a huge octopus like monster that only heeded Jones's call. Maccus wanted the position of First Mate and Rune challenged him. She ended up defeating Maccus thanks to her cunning and sheer strength of having dragon blood inside her.

Rune and Tyrion were larger than the Kraken and powerful enough to kill it, but doing so would anger Jones and they never dared deny their Captain's commands. Jones was valued the mated couple and treated them less harshly then he did with the other crew members. Finally Jones returned back over to the mated pair.

"None of the new arrivals wanted to be of service?" Tyrion asked.

"Not this time" Jones replied. "Stubborn fools"

He then took a puff from his pipe.

The storm began to let up and Rune's stomach growled. Her fangs had already elongated and her eyes glowed. Tyrion noticed his mate's changes and he too followed suit.

"Go and satisfy your hunger" Jones told the two shifters.

Immediately both Rune and her mate leapt into the air and shifted into their true forms. They then dove into the water creating two large splashes and soon both dragons were lost underneath the dark ocean water.

 **Meanwhile  
Zarya's POV**

Five months passed since I left with Jack from Port Royal. Let's just say my new life at the moment was interesting. Our first stop was definitely Tortuga so Jack and the rest of the crew could celebrate getting the Pearl back. Both Jack and I drank the night away and we both barely made it back to the Pearl in one piece. The next morning I had woken to a huge hangover and Jack refused to leave my side until I was well enough to get about. While we were in the tavern both Giselle and Scarlett had come over to my mate trying to flirt with him. Immediately Jack rejected their advances saying he was done chasing other women which the blonde and red head didn't believe. When they tried to flirt with him again I made my attention clear by first slapping them both across the face before revealing my dragon eyes.

Both of them knew water dragons and ever since they stayed away from my mate. Other women tried to seduce my mate but each time Jack would rebuff their advances and if they dared try to push the seducing further let's just say I would either give them a piece of my mind or do something else. Now these days' women stayed away from Jack knowing full well the former womanizing Captain Jack Sparrow now had a bonny lass of his own. Jack and I slept by each other's side in his cabin. The first time I saw Jack shirtless made my jaw drop. Yes he had scars and the two shot wounds on his chest but other than the tattoos he was gorgeous.

Jack plenty of times tried to get me sleep without a nightgown on and that would earn him a playful slap across his face. Even though he didn't go after other women he still got slapped around, he liked it when I did that for some strange reason. Hey sue me if my mate was a pervert sometimes. But other than that Jack proved to be a loving mate and partner, he also got protective too. Some other male pirates numerous times tried to hit on me and Jack would always threaten to shoot them if they didn't back off which always made me laugh because I never expected for Captain Jack Sparrow to have a jealous side. At the moment we were back at Tortuga and would be there for another day or so. I never spent the night at one of the inn's there. For one it was too noisy and two the smell didn't suit well with me. Whenever it bothered me Jack would bathe to avoid my foul temper. The first time I suggested he freshen up, he outlined refused. So I told him that I would never pleasure him in bed as payback and he bathed. Tonight I was a little restless and there was a good reason why. It had been a year since I broke things off with my ex and when we were together we had been intimate. So right now I was sexually frustrated as you could say.

 _Where is our mate?_

My dragon inquired.

 _Telling Gibbs what to bring onboard supplies wise_ I answered her.

 _Well he better get back soon because I am just as restless as you are_ she growled.

 _Yes I know that you stubborn dragon!_ I replied to her.

 _And it's time you marked him too_ she added.

"You're right on that one" I agreed.

 _Either you find our mate or I will take over_

"Like hell you will" I told her before I threw her into her metal cage to shut her up.

"Talking to your dragon again?"

I jumped and spun to see Jack closing the doors behind to the cabin.

"Yeah she's been very demanding tonight" I answered as Jack came over to me.

"Aye I sensed she was and so are you" he stated.

I gave my mate a scowl. I then smirked and I pressed a hand where the opening of his shirt was. It didn't take Jack long to know what I desired and he soon had me pinned against the wall his lips against mine in a heated kiss. His tongue was already in my mouth and he pulled up my leg so it rested on his hip. He snaked his hand underneath my nightgown teasing my bare thigh.

 _Now this is more like it_ my dragon purred in pleasure.

She then went silent before I growled and pushed Jack off of me.

"I was just getting started darling" Jack teased.

"It's my turn to be dominant pirate" I growled and I felt my eyes glow and turn reptilian like. Jack smirked before he suddenly picked me up and I quickly had my legs wrapped around his waist while my arms were around his neck.

"Not right now love" Jack replied before he gently lowered me beneath him on the bed. He then hiked my nightgown up and he was quick to pull it over my head. I growled and I tried to pull a sheet to cover my bare form but Jack stopped me.

"You're body is beautiful Zarya" he reassured me.

"Says the human male who is still dressed" I muttered.

"Then undress me love" Jack encouraged.

"Now we're getting somewhere" I replied before I slid Jack's jacket off first. His vest was next to be removed and Jack undid the sash around his pants. He pulled off his boots and my claws ripped into his shirt shredding it.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Meh I have plenty of other shirts" Jack said before he slid the shirt off revealing his well toned abs. Jack attacked my mouth once more and he pinned me beneath him. As his tongue and mine danced my hands explored his chest first, before they traced his muscular arms. Jack suddenly pulled his lips away from mine and his tongue traced down from my throat all the way to the top of my breasts. Jack took my left nipple his mouth and began to suck while he teased the other with his hand. This got me to arch my back and growl in pleasure. Jack I knew was enjoying this and my dragon barked.

 _Get him inside will you?!_

I threw her back into her cage to shut her up and Jack released my left breast and his attention went to the other. First he licked my right nipple before taking it into his mouth.

"Jack as much as I'm enjoying this I need to mark you" I interrupted.

Jack released my nipple when I said that.

"Can't it wait love?" he asked.

"It'll be quick" I replied.

"Alright love" Jack said and he let me sit up. I eyed his left shoulder before I found the spot where I desired to bite him. My fangs elongated and I quickly bit into Jack's flesh.

"Bloody hell" Jack muttered as his blood went down my throat. Jack's part of our mating bond opened and I was quick to remove my fangs from his mouth. Blood stained my lips and Jack smirked before he licked the blood away with his tongue.

"What do I need to do?" he asked.

I smirked before I moved my hair back and I exposed the left side of my shoulder blade. I used a single talon to create a cut and Jack smirked. He then bent down to the cut and he licked away my blood that emerged from the wound. I felt my part of the mate bond awaken and we were now bound for life.

"Do you usually tend to heal that fast?" Jack asked looking to my shoulder where the cut I made healed before him.

"Yes later some kind of marking will show itself" I said. "And we can communicate through our minds"

"That will definitely take some getting used to" Jack said before he pushed me beneath him again. "I think it's time we continued, savvy?"

"There's one last thing" I muttered before I snaked my tongue out and I slid it from the left side of his throat and down to the midsection of his chest. Jack shivered before he pinned me beneath him again. He took off the rest of his clothes and second later he pushed himself inside of me.

"You okay darling?" Jack asked as he let me adjust to him being inside of me.

"Yeah" I replied before Jack smirked before starting a slow rhythm. I rose my hips to match his thrusts and I growled in pleasure.

The last time I had sex like this was years ago and damn Jack knew what he was doing alright. A half hour into our love making I rolled us over so I was on top of my mate. As I sat on top of him I did a rhythm of my own and Jack followed my lead. He had rested his hands on my waist as he allowed me to be the dominate partner. That continued for a few minutes before Jack again turned the tables so I was beneath him again. As payback for teasing him he created a new pattern that drove me crazy and it made me shriek. Thank god the rest of the crew was gone. Finally two hours later the both of us were exhausted from our first coupling. I was definitely sore that was sure and I'm pretty sure Jack was too.

"Bloody hell love" Jack said turning his head to me. "I had no idea you were a beast in bed"

"So are you" I teased Jack before I pressed a kiss against his mouth. Jack smirked in our lip lock and he let me slide my tongue into his mouth. I tasted as much as I could before I removed my lips from his and I kissed his chest before resting my head against it. My body was already curled against his and he wrapped both arms around my body.

"I love you ye know" Jack said to me.

"I love ye too Captain" I replied to my mate. "Just don't be too wild the next time we make love"

"Next time I plan on having you scream me name" Jack teased.

"You're a pervert" I muttered.

"Pirate love" Jack answered.

"And your mine" I added.

"Aye you are as you are mine" Jack said before he kissed my forehead. Afterwards the both of us fell asleep in one another's arms glad to be finally at one at last.

 **And there you have it. Next adventure is Dead Man's Chest. Until next time my fellow readers!  
**


End file.
